Secrets & Lies
by luckynik
Summary: After shooting him in the head, EJ works out a plans for his revenge on Samantha. He kidnaps their children in broad daylight & leaves the country. Sami isn't about to sit still, she trails after EJ, unravelling truths that have been hidden in all the secrets & lies. She's determined to find the kids, but may find something even better! Rated M for language, Adult Content & Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sure you can tell by the preview that I wrote this story shortly after the shooting. I was VERY upset with Sami, and the way the show dealt with the entire situation. Writing this story helped me work through their issues and mine, and get to remember who they were and why i liked them to begin with.**

**This story is complete and i'll be posting when i can until i get it all up, and if you read at Forbidden Love you may have already seen this one (it's posted there). Someone suggested posting it here also and i thought that sounded like a good idea :)**

**Comments, constructive criticism, and feedback are more than welcome! I'm very interested to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hoodwinked**

This wasn't where he wanted to be and definitely not what he wanted to be doing. Sleep eluded him, _again_. Working out some of the excess energy seemed like a good idea at the time, but so far it had just wound him up even more. He wasn't tired, and his brain wasn't tired, he couldn't stop running through scenarios—every possible outcome…

His feet connected with the wall, and he pushed off it, starting another lap. His arm cut through the warm water with ease; there came a vague memory of being 8 years old again, and nanny telling him he'd been born part fish. He pushed the thought away and focused on developing his plan.

The only solution he could come up with was leaving. Leaving father, leaving Salem, leaving Samantha—he would go. And, he would take his children with him!

It wouldn't be easy, but then it never was when it came to Samantha. He wouldn't let her get the better of him, not this time. She and her smug, self-righteous, hypocritical husband _de jour_ would not keep his children from him; god knows what they were up to. Brainwashing Johnny and Sydney against him. They were DiMera's and would be raised as such, as he saw fit.

EJ swam back toward the shallow end of the pool and came up out of the water. He stood there for a moment, water barely waist high, and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Not this time, Samantha." He flicked the water from his fingers, "not this time."

He wanted the children to have some semblance of normalcy, if that were possible, and they deserved to be raised by their father—not this substitute. They would not be raised by this anthropoid, cro-mag, Neanderthal, dodgy ex-FBI twat. Thinking about that bastard being around his children, around Samantha, made his blood boil. The bloody wanker paraded around as if he were god's personal gift to the not-so-good people of Salem. Well, EJ smirked, they were about to find out it was quite the opposite. In fact, they were about to find out Mr. perfect had more than a few skeletons in his closet, and a serious snag in his super tights.

It would hurt Samantha. All of it would hurt her.

He grabbed the bar and climbed up the stairs, out of the water. C'est la vie… she certainly hadn't given any pause to his feelings when she shot him in the head and left him for dead, now hadn't she? The woman had the gall to actually claim she wished she'd completed the job! How did that make her any better than him? How did that make her fit to raise their children? She kept claiming _he_ was the one who was unfit to be around them, they would be better off with _him_ around. Really? She all but threatened to slit his throat and then happily watch a movie and eat popcorn afterward…?

Why should he give a toss if it hurt her? Fuck her. His children could grow up and become serial murderers following in their mother's footsteps, her violent tendencies had become out of control! Starting with shooting him, the things she'd done to keep Arianna quiet, and knocking Nicole bloody unconscious …okay, he had to give her that one. There were plenty of times he wanted to knock that woman unconscious as well.

He sighed; perhaps he was being too harsh? Sure, he wasn't really any better… he went along with his father's cockamamie scheme to extract Rafael from their lives for good, he was so infuriated at the thought of them, but he hadn't killed anyone, or even tried to kill anyone. In fact, he'd saved the bloody duffer's life—TWICE.

EJ growled at the thought, picking up the towel. No, she deserved this… her and that bloody asshole. He convinced himself, it was entirely _her_ fault their lives were in the shambolic state they were in. Original sin, he remembered, they were _her_ words, and if she took two minutes to pry her head out of the bastard's ass, she might remember it too.

He pushed the towel down his muscled torso, his mind drifted with the memory of _that_ day… the day she said yes. The day she agreed to marry him. The swell of love that curled around his heart had been unexpected; he'd worked very hard to keep those feelings buried as deep as he could get them.

That time was over now, he didn't feel those things for her anymore, and he wouldn't feel it ever again. Never.

EJ hadn't figured out where he'd go just yet, he couldn't take them to England or Italy—father would find him instantly, and in all likely hood, so would Samantha. He couldn't go to the island either, but he would as a last resort. While he didn't really want to add parental child abduction to his list of offences, he also felt he had no choice. If he didn't do something, he'd never see those children again, and they meant everything to him.

He'd done his homework, ran through the countries with little or no extradition treaty with the United States, and was leaning toward South America. Even if they did find him, the processes took so long it would be tied up in the political red tape for years, and surely he'd be able to quietly slip away with the children once again.

Marco had been keeping tabs on Samantha and the children, so he had a fairly good idea of their routine. He liked Marco, no questions, no conscious, he just did as he was told, and reported back promptly-a proper DiMera soldier.

The way he planned to take the children was probably unnecessarily cruel, abduction in broad daylight, ripping them right out from under her, but he wouldn't be there to actually see the aftermath, so what should he care?

Leaving Salem really seemed like his only option. He'd be away from the smug wonder twins, away from the constant harassment of the inept Salem Police Dept., away from that money grubbing, alcoholic, cheating, scheming ex-wife of his, and her bloody sister, away from father, away from the word _DiMera_.

EJ made his way into the mansion, sliding through the glass patio doors. His eyes scanned the empty room, and landed on the portrait of his father…

He stepped in front of it, whispering, "I'll never be under your thumb again." EJ started into his father's image, "I'll never be like you… I'll never _be_ you."

He turned on his heel and made his way over to the large desk, he pulled the drawer handle, and rifled through it until he found what he was looking for… three newly acquired passports. He flipped one of the dark blue books open, Johnny's happy little face stared back at him—what would he tell him? Johnny would surely ask questions… he'd start with telling him they were going on holiday, but that would only serve for a few weeks… ah well; he'd come up with something. He looked at the assumed name, Joseph Medici… how would he explain to his four year old that daddy wanted to change his name? He closed the book and flipped open Sydney's, or more correctly, Serena Ann Medici… he hoped the names didn't sound ridiculous, figuring it would be easier on them if they sounded similar to their own names.

EJ clutched the passports in his hands and made his way up the stairs to his room. He had plans to make and this time, he would follow through—no thoughts of Samantha's reaction, no worries about law enforcement, no second-guessing, no more weakness.

_Monster_. That's what she liked to call him now. "Well, darling," He whispered to himself as he slid into his room, "you're about to find out exactly what kind of monster I can be."

He'd have to brush up on his Spanish and Portuguese, EJ looked at the paperwork spread across his desk. La Paz, Caracas, Rio, or Morocco… the places he'd narrowed his options to. Morocco had been the only one of his choices that had no extradition treaty of any kind with the US, and if by some chance they'd found him—short of stealing the children back from him-there wouldn't be a damn thing they could do to him. He had no current ties to any of the locations he'd been perusing, so he assumed it wouldn't matter which place he chose, he'd be hard to find.

La Paz would be the last place he'd go, Mexico would be the first bright idea Mr. perfect would come up with, because it was the most predictable and least creative option. He could disappear easily in both Rio and Caracas, and he'd moved enough funds into his offshore accounts to do pretty much anything he pleased. EJ lay down on his bed, two days from now life as Samantha and her circus monkey knew it would be over, he'd have his children, and he'd be well on his way out of the country before they even had a clue…

He closed his eyes, two days from now, and Elvis John DiMera would be gone forever.

* * *

There had been a slight change in plan, EJ smiled at the little, bright-eyed sprite sitting in the seat across from him. She played happily with the new dolly 'daddy EJ' had given her this morning.

He watched from the Lincoln town car, watching that poser play house with his family. The park bustled with activity, busy for a Friday morning. He hoped his little brother had enough DiMera in him to pull this off, the last thing he needed was for him to suddenly grow a conscience. All he had to do was run distraction…

EJ watched Rafe play with his innocent children, what the hell did he want with them anyway? The ire that rolled through him scared him, if he had his chance he would kill that son of a bitch with his bare hands. Another reason he had to leave Salem.

Impeccably timed, Chad cut through the park on his way from the Java Café. Johnny ran toward his uncle with his arms wide. EJ smiled. Watching them interact caused a tightening in his chest and he regretted taking the children away from that relationship, Chad and Johnny had developed quite the bond. Once they were settled, maybe it'd be possible to continue contact with Chad?

Rafael said his goodbyes and left the park, while Marco moved into position.

Chad talked up Samantha and, just as he knew she would, she turned her back on Sydney's swing. Johnny ran around playing the airplane game with another little boy. Samantha looked over her shoulder, one time, and then walked with Chad toward the little ice cream cart. He watched Marco pull his hood down and smile at Sydney, recognizing him, her little arms reached out. He quietly took her from the swing and stealthily brought her to the car.

Sydney's face lit up when she saw him, and she immediately reached out for daddy.

"Hello, sweetheart." EJ collected her.

Marco grunted, "Two down, one to go."

"Quickly please."

"Daddeee!" Sydney chirped. "Allllie!"

"I've missed you, my darling." He kissed her chubby little cheek. "Daddy's not going to let you out of his sight ever again."

"Sydney!" Allie giggled excitedly, "Daddy EJ, everybody's going?"

"Yes, sweetheart, Johnny, Sydney, you, and I, would you like that?"

She nodded.

Several minutes later, Johnny came bounding up to the car. "Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo." He said, "How would you like to go for a little ride with daddy?"

"I like that a lot!" He said, excitedly climbing into the town car, and promptly hitting his twin sister. "Where did you go daddy? I was missing you so much!"

EJ strapped both children into the car; Marco closed and locked the door and disappeared. He pressed the button for the divider, the black shield separating the driver from them rolled down.

"What about mommy?" Johnny asked. "Can she come too?"

"Raoul, Salem International." He said, "The jet is waiting."

"Yes, Mr. DiMera."

EJ hit the button again, and the screen closed.

"Daddy…?" Johnny looked at him.

"Listen, Johnny, Daddy is going to take you, Allie, and Sydney on a little trip… but mummy isn't coming with us. Mummy knows all about it," He lied. "And I'm sure she'll want you to tell her all about how much fun you had later."

"A twip?"

"Yes, daddy's taking his favorite little bugs on holiday to the tropics… nice and sunny and warm with lots of sandy beaches to build castles, and warm water to swim in, would you like that?"

Johnny and Allie nodded emphatically.

"Now…" EJ bent toward Johnny, "You two and I are going to play a little game… you like games, right?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" They both sang.

"Alright…" EJ said, "It's a pretend game."

"Betend what?"

"You two and I, and Sydney, are going to pretend we have different names… and the person who can pretend the longest wins."

"Who will I be, daddy?"

"Hmm," EJ said, pretending to think, "how about… you pretend to be 'Joseph', and Sydney will be 'Serena'—"

"Who are you gonna betend to be?"

"I'll be Edward." He said, "And Allie is going to be Angela, alright?"

"Oh, I like those names." Said Allie.

"So, starting now… until we get to the hotel, if anyone asks you what your name is, what will you tell them?"

"Joseph!"

"Right, and if they ask about Sydney?"

"Sewena."

"Good…" EJ smiled, "I don't know how I'm gonna beat you at this game," He said, "you're already so good at it."

"I'n gonna win." Allie declared.

"No silly…" Johnny laughed, "I'n gonna win!" He looked at EJ very seriously, "What do I get when I win?"

EJ sat back in the car seat; once they were in Caracas he would explain the rest. "How about the biggest banana split you've ever seen?"

Johnny's eyes widened and he nodded again, "Okay, daddy."

As planned, the DiMera jet idled on the tarmac, awaiting their arrival. They passed through security and customs without incident, thanks to a conveniently planted DiMera employee. EJ carried Sydney on board, and Johnny and Allie tailed behind them.

"Oh no!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What? What's the matter, love?"

"I can't go without Nigel!"

Who the bloody hell—Oh, that goddamned penguin, pfft _that_ thing had seen it's last days. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but the plane is ready to leave… we just don't have time to go and collect him."

"But daddy…"

"Johnny listen, he'll be there when you get back." EJ tried not to roll his eyes, "Right where you left him, at mummy's house."

Johnny pouted for a moment, and then his face split into the biggest grin. "You lose, daddy!"

"What?"

"You lose the betend game!" Johnny hopped around the plane cabin. "I win'd, I win'd, I win'd!"

Allie made a face, Johnny climbed onto one of the seats and their stewardess, Maria, buckled him in. The blasted penguin was forgotten.

"Oh, well… looks like I owe you a banana spilt!"

"Yep, daddy," Johnny nodded. "A big, big one!" Johnny motioned with his arms. "Can we play again?"

"I'n gonna win this time!" Allie shouted.

"Alright." EJ smiled. "Starting…" he pretended to set his watch, "NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: it's been a long time since spanish class. This contains some google translated spanish so i'm sure it's not completely accurate, but it works. Feel free to correct it if you need too! ;P**

**Also, i just wanted to say that both EJ and Sami POV's will be featured in this story, but there are a few chapters before we get back to Salem...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Caracas, Venezuela**

The jet touched down at Simón Bolívar International Airport in Maiquetia, they were only13 miles from downtown Caracas, it was late, and EJ just wanted to get the children settled.

He planned to spend a few days with them at Pestana Caracas, a nice resort hotel, while their new home in Leblon was being readied. The car he'd hired sat on the tarmac waiting for them, all three children were asleep, EJ carried Allie and Sydney, and Maria carried Johnny for him. He gave instructions and directions to the driver, and the car slowly made it way to the main road. EJ took out his disposable, hopefully untraceable, trac-phone, dialed in the code to block his number, and then dialed a phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Chad?"

_"Edward—"_

EJ rolled his eye, how would he get used to being called Edward? Well, should be easier than living with being called Elvis, "How is everything? Are you alone?"

"_Yes_." He answered, "_And it all happened just like you said it would. Bo took my phone in case you try to call me and they have an APB out for Marco._"

Well, they wouldn't find him either! If all had gone according to plan on his end, Marco was currently in a beachfront spa resort being prodded and massage by a large woman called Hilda, "Do they suspect you had anything to do with it?"

_"Not anymore_." He said, _"I think the fight you and I staged in Salem Place had the desired effect. Roman hauled me down to the station and got a little rough with the interrogation, but they had to let me go… I mean I was just an innocent bystander."_

"Excellent." EJ smiled imagining his former father-in-law impersonating John Wayne, "It'll be a while before I contact you again, just keep you head down, and stay out of trouble. But if you need anything, you still have the keys I gave you?"

_"Yeah, I got 'em."_

"Good, It'll all blow over soon…" He didn't tell him, but he'd planted a passport and a large sum of cash in that safe deposit box for Chad, just in case things got too hairy.

_"I wouldn't count on that."_

"What makes you say that?"

_"You didn't see Sami's volcanic freak out."_

"Ah, but I've seen it all before—that's how I ended up with a bullet lodged in my cranium, and on the verge of my deathbed, remember?"

"_It was epic."_ Chad laughed, "_she nearly went after every single person in the park, she punched the ice cream guy, kicked someone else—it took all three of them to hold her down. And at the hospital when she found out Allie was gone too Lexie finally had to sedate her."_

"I'm sure it was quite dramatic," He felt a twinge of guilt using his younger brother this way, but once he'd laid out the whole story, and what he had planned, Chad agreed to help him all on his own. "Just as I'm quite sure it was all for show… you'll see, Samantha only cares about Samantha, you let me handle her."

"_Gladly_," He said, "_What are you gonna do about Rafe?"_

"Why would I do anything about him?" EJ smiled, "That particular boil has been removed I'd say, let him use every resource he has – he won't find me."

_"I don't think either of them will let this go, they'll come after you."_

"Yes, well… I expect that." EJ shifted in the car seat, "good luck to them on actually finding us."

_"Aren't you worried about them just tracking your passports or something_?"

"I've taken care all that, EJ DiMera is on his way to the Ivory Coast according to the DiMera Jet's flight plan, and customs at least."

"_You've got it all figured out, don't ya?"_

"Yes." EJ said, "and, that's why I win this round. Oh, and do me another favor… make sure to catch the evening live report tonight from WXIR… it should be enlightening."

"_Had to get in another parting shot, didn't ya?"_

EJ's lips curled into a satisfied smile, absolutely, he indeed had the last shot in this one, "Well, lets just say no one will be looking at Mr. Hernandez the same way."

"_So where did you end up?"_

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep that to myself for now."

_"I understand_… it wont be the same here without you," Chad said, "_Say 'hi' to Johnny and Sydney for me… Allie too."_

"Will do." EJ said, "And Chad…"

"Yeah?"

Affectionately EJ said, "Thank you, little brother."

He hung up, and put the trac-phone in his pocket. He knew he'd be unleashing hurricane Samantha on Salem, and well, he didn't care. He felt pretty much the same way about them, as they felt about him, and good riddance! He'd never step foot in that town again. Let her bluster and whine at them for a while; he wouldn't have to hear it. She already spouted his failures and faults to anyone who'd listen—what's one more thing?

EJ looked down at his peaceful, sleeping, children, and it only reinforced for him that this had been the right choice. They belonged with him; Samantha should have known he'd never let them be raised by that half-wit gorilla.

The car pulled into the Valet, and the bellman unloaded their bags. EJ had Mary and Harold collect all of Johnny and Sydney's things from their rooms in the DiMera Mansion, under the guise of returning the items to their mother. Both of them did as he'd asked without question, they were good people, and had worked faithfully for the family for years. He'd miss Harold, but Mary was indispensable. He'd had an assistant buy some new items for Allie; nothing that came from that loft would come with them.

Naturally, he'd rented out the superior suite on the 18th floor, which he hoped would resemble a penthouse type room, although he hadn't really bothered to check beforehand. When he looked for their hotel, he did look through the photographs, but only got as far as the rooftop, poolside bar before booking it.

"Signor Medici?"

EJ turned toward the voice he assumed belonged to the hotel concierge, "Si."

"Ah, welcome! Welcome to Caracas," He shook his hand vigorously, "We are very pleased you and your children have chosen to stay with us."

"Gracias." EJ said, "I'm sure we'll have a lovely time."

Apparently, the online business profile he'd set up for the fictitious Edward Medici had impressed the host. Good, about time he built up a decent reputation again, lord knew his ego needed a stroke or two these days.

"Su niñera has readied the room, per your request."

"Excellent." EJ said, "Gracias, por su todos sus problemas."

"It was no trouble, Signor."

"Would you do me a great favor?" EJ asked, "Would you call to the room, and have her come down please?"

"Right away."

The children were still fast asleep in the back of the car, and he really didn't want to wake them unless he needed to. EJ leaned into the car and picked up Johnny.

"Mr. DiM- uh, Medici…"

EJ turned around, "Mary, lovely to see you, my darling."

"Thank you, sir." She said taking Johnny from him, "Everything's ready—just as you asked."

"I knew I could count on you." EJ relaxed, ever so slightly, and got back into the car to collect his sleeping girls. "Do you like your room?"

"Very much."

"Good."

EJ and Mary carried the children up to the suite. Mary set Johnny down on a plush red sofa, and EJ set Sydney and Allie down on an over stuffed chair.

"Well, if you need anything else, give me a holler." Mary said, grabbing the doorknob to the adjoining room.

"Thank you, Mary." EJ said, "For everything."

She nodded at him and closed the door. EJ pulled at the tie around his neck, and slipped it over his head. He shrugged out of the jacket, and pulled the top few buttons of his shirt open. He pulled it off… he could hardly believe it. He'd claimed his children, gotten them out of the country and away from the DiMera plague in one fell swoop.

He turned toward the open windows, the night sky glowed, Caracas lay before him bustling with activity, and for the first time in almost a year—EJ smiled, a genuine, full, lop-sided smile.

He _won_, and it felt as if a great weight were lifted from his shoulders. All he had to do now was stay a step ahead of their impending efforts to locate him and the children. They wouldn't. He still had a tail on Rafael, EJ knew every move that son of a bitch made, and as predictable as the wanker was, he'd surely be able to anticipate what would be coming.

EJ shuffled the children to the large bed, and tucked them all in with a sweet, little, kiss on each of their foreheads. He had the feeling it might get a little difficult in a few weeks when they started asking for mummy, but he'd deal with all that when it came.

Right now, he had other things to attend to, a few business emails to send, a few arrangements to make for their new life, and, of course, he had a news report to watch…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Eye for An Eye Makes the Whole World Blind**

EJ flipped the display on his computer open and loaded the WXIR news website. He clicked on the link to the days top reports, his ex-wife's worn face appeared as she introduced herself and the new station, briefing her cover story. Granted there weren't many, but the woman did have her uses. When he'd approached her, he'd been convinced he'd have to blackmail, or bribe her into his service. Once she found out his intended target, neither blackmail nor bribery had been necessary.

"_This is Nicole DiMera, reporting for WXIR, breaking News in Salem today, Salem Police Detective, and former FBI Special Agent, Rafael Hernandez brought up on charges of conspiracy, MURDER, fraud, police brutality, pedophilia, and assault today, the accused has yet to comment."_

EJ scoffed, she still went by DiMera? Why? The name held such a stigma and plague in Salem, she had to know it wouldn't garner her any respect. Not that the Misty Circle inspired much respect either…

"_All this comes after the shocking kidnapping and disappearance of EJ DiMera and his children, minors Johnny, Sydney, and ALLIE DiMera…"_

EJ had to pause the video for just a moment, just to let it sink in…

"_Earlier today, it had been assumed DiMera had abducted his children and fled the country, but this new information sheds a different light on this open case, did Hernandez have his own interests in the disappearances? Perhaps there's more to this story than meets the eye?"_

Samantha being escorted into the Salem Police department rolled into the video, and then pictures of his children's innocent faces displayed on the screen, along with his latest mug shot. Which reminded him, slight changes in appearance were in order…

_"It has also been brought to this reporter's attention, by an anonymous source, the same alleged do-gooder detective has a few skeletons of his own. Harmony Police Department confirmed today, after his arrest, Hernandez's suspected involvement in the 2007 death of his former fiancée, Emily Hudson. Surfacing reports suggest the initial report of her death may have been falsified, and the medical examiners office paid off, the case has officially been re-opened pending further investigation."_

EJ's mouth curled at the edges, she reported it exactly as he'd instructed.

"_But that's not all! Further investigation of Hernandez's alleged involvement led to the discovery of a link connecting him to reputed, and disputed, alleged crime boss Victor Kiriakis. Sources conclude Hernandez has been on the Kiriakis' payroll for several years, working as a personal enforcer for the crime lord. This reporter has also learned, several alleged victims have come forward with allegations of verbal and physical, and sexual abuse at the hands of the former FBI agent. _

_The names of the victims have been withheld for their protection. The Salem Police Department refused to comment on the accusations, or the computer forensic evidence found on the former Special Agents computer."_

EJ burst into inappropriate laughter; Nicole must've added the pedophilia and sexual abuse all on her own, he hadn't scripted that. Apparently his ex wasn't above getting her own kicks out of this one. Things should go even better for that ape in jail with that bit of information… hopefully it would include a large, cuddly, cellmate named Bubba.

_"There's been no comment from Hernandez or the Salem Police Department on this shocking arrest, but this reporter is sure to keep you posted," Nicole winked at the camera, "This has been a special report, next update on the hour, as always, I'm Nicole DiMera, reporting live for WXIR. Stay tuned, Salem!_"

He didn't feel an ounce of guilt; in fact, most of the dirt he'd unearthed on this clown had been 100% truthful. He didn't need to make Hernandez look bad, he did just fine all on his own.

The last image of the report showed Hernandez being escorted into the Salem Police Department by the Brady Brothers, handcuffed, and declining comment. EJ couldn't stop the toothy smile; it truly had been every bit as satisfying as he thought it would be.

"Some rise by sin and some by virtue fall." EJ quoted Shakespeare at the computer screen.

EJ worried for a moment about implicating Victor, and the trouble it may cause father, but quickly shrugged it off. Why would he assume father had anything to do with it? If anything it would cause a rift between Hernandez and Kiriakis. What had been even more surprising to him was Philip? He'd agreed to giving Nicole her job at the TV station back without so much as a second thought… he couldn't help wondering what the young Kiriakis' ulterior motive there could have been, and he was almost sad that he wouldn't be there to figure it out…

He snapped the laptop shut.

Anyway, the arrest, impending indictment, and bureaucratic red tape, would keep Rafael from even attempting to leave the country and following them, at least until the charges were dropped or he'd been convicted and imprisoned, and thanks to his efforts… that could take years.

Sure, the self-righteous Brady brothers would likely give their all, blindly convinced of Hernandez's innocence. He'd prepared for the possibility Roman or Bo might come after him as well, but wasn't worried, those blockheads couldn't find their asses with both hands. Samantha got all the brains in that family… that must have come from Marlena's side?

It did occur to him that she might seek him out on her own, the Samantha he used to know would have. The Samantha who stepped up to Stefano DiMera, the Samantha who went toe to toe with Andre DiMera and escaped the victor. The fearless, reckless, and brave woman she used to be would have sought him out relentlessly until she found him and got her children back.

But this woman, this shell of the woman she'd once been, this helpless, weak, volatile woman, this uncaring, unkind, faux-self-righteous, smug, fake woman being led by the hand to the station room was _not_ Samantha.

No matter how hard she tried, she'd never fit that true, lily-white, 'good' Brady mold. Samantha would always be the conniving Samantha Gene, and the sooner she realized she couldn't change—didn't need to change – the better. All she needed was to be her glorious self, and damn the rest, she would take Salem by storm and prove all those doubting Thomas' there was more to her than being the black sheep, anti-Brady. Samantha just needed to be the woman he loved…

God he missed her…

He shook the thoughts of her away, forcing away the feelings associated with her. She shot him, and left him for dead while she fucked her boyfriend then took his children from him – he owed the woman nothing, and that's what she'd get. Nothing. He would hold onto that bitterness and resentment until he was able to erase the bloody woman from his heart and mind forever.

EJ looked at his sleeping children, and knew erasing her would be impossible, every time he looked at their angelic little faces he would see their mother, especially Allie. He turned and gazed out the windows, he'd won, but somehow that part of the victory didn't taste as sweet as he imagined.

"Daddee." Sydney's little voice cracked through the silence.

He turned toward her with a warm smile, "Yes, love?"

"You tell me stowie?" She held her little arms out, "I'na get a bedtime stowie, wight?"

"Of course, sweetheart," His smile widened, "Which story would you like to hear?"

He moved toward the bed and scooped his youngest daughter into his arms, maneuvering to the middle of the bed, and settling her against his chest. Johnny and Allie immediately scooted toward him, on either side of him, and both without waking. Sydney slid her thumb in her mouth, and tangled a lock of her dark, curly hair between her little fingers.

"Winkin'." She mumbled.

"Ah," He grinned, "Alright… you know that's daddy's favorite, too."

She nodded against his chest. "Say it me."

EJ cleared his throat, and began…

"Wynken, Blynken, and Nod, one night sailed off in a wooden shoe, sailed off on a river of crystal light, into a sea of dew. 'Where are you going and what do you wish?' the old moon asked the three. "We've come to fish for the herring fish that live in this beautiful sea. Nets of silver and gold have we," said Wynken, Blynken, and Nod."

Sydney shift her little head, tilting toward the sound of his steady, calm voice.

EJ continued, "The old moon laughed and sang a song as they rocked in the wooden shoe. And the wind that sped them all night long ruffled the waves of dew. Now the little stars are the herring fish that live in that beautiful sea, "Cast your nets wherever you wish, never afraid are we!"

"So cried the stars to the fishermen three—Wynken, and Blynken, and Nod.

So all night long their nets they threw to the stars in the twinkling foam. 'Til down from the skies came the wooden shoe bringing the fisherman home… 'Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed as if it could not be. Some folks say 'twas a dream they dreamed of sailing that misty sea. But I shall name you the fisherman three—Wynken, Blynken, and Nod."

EJ lowered his voice, "Now, Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes, and Nod is a little head. And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a wee one's trundle bed. So close your eyes while mother…" His voice cracked, "while mother sings of the wonderful sights that be. And you shall see those beautiful things as you sail on the misty sea, where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three - Wynken, Blynken, and Nod."

He watched Sydney's eyes droop closed, and wondered if, in 1889, Mr. Eugene Fields would have ever imagined parents would still be reciting his nursery rhyme to their restless children 122 years later.

Shifting down into a more comfortable position in the middle of the large bed, EJ held Sydney close, and wrapped his free arm around his son. Now that he had them, he'd never give them up again. He would be the father they deserved, the father they needed, and they would look to him and only him for care and comfort. No more distractions from their families, no more wishy-washy, back and forth with mummy, and certainly no more hero worship of undeserving, sneaky arseholes…

For what seemed like the first time in weeks, surrounded by his children, he drew in a contented breath, closed his eyes, and let himself fall into a deep, carefree, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sunlight crept across the room, causing EJ to cover his eyes. As soon as he realized both arms were free and vacant, he bolted upright. Johnny, Allie, nor Sydney was in the bedroom, but he could hear their laughter drifting in from the adjoining kitchenette. He took a deep breath and slumped back against the pillows, they were safe with Mary, he should've known that… he looked at his watch, and blinked, it was going on 10 am? He hadn't slept this late in years!

He moved into the kitchenette, Mary had ordered room service, and had all three mites around the table eating breakfast.

"What have we here?" EJ smiled brightly.

"Plantains!" Allie said proudly holding up the banana-like fruit.

She'd ordered Coffee and Tea, and quite the spread of pastries, French and Spanish, Venezuelan delicacies, along with some tropical fruit and hardboiled, scrambled, and sunny-side up eggs. Breakfast in Caracas traditionally wasn't the main meal of the day, but one wouldn't know that by looking at this table.

"Looks lovely." He said.

"Coffee Mr. DiMe- um, Medici."

"Daddy?" Johnny looked up, "Is Mawy playing the betend game too?"

He nodded, "She sure is."

Johnny and Allie shared a look, obviously dismayed to find there had been more competition than they originally thought.

"Thank you, Mary." EJ said honestly as she handed him a rich cup o' Joe, "You don't know what it means to me to have you here."

"I do." She said, "That's why I agreed to help you in the first place."

"But you've given up a lot to be here. I wouldn't want you to think I don't realize that." He said, "It might not have been a fair thing for me to ask."

"Don't worry yourself, Mr. DiM-uh, Medici." She fumbled the name again.

"Mary, if you would, just call me Edward, no need to stand on ceremony in such a paradise, eh?"

"Very well …Edward." She smiled, "but, I think that'll be just as difficult."

"Try." EJ smiled. "What I meant is, you're giving up your own family ties, your own friends… I know that couldn't have been easy, and I do appreciate the risks you've taken on my behalf."

"Thank you, Edward." She gathered the breakfast plates, "Alright, you three, go clean up and get ready for the beach! I'll be in, in a moment."

As soon as the children had gone, she continued, "As you know I never did have children of my own, and most of my family has moved on or passed on," She set the plates on the sink, "friends are easy to come by… I've grown quite attached to these little ones, and you as well." She shrugged, "you never know, I may just let one of these lovely Latin men sweep me off my feet… then where will you be?"

"Oh dear." EJ tried to keep a straight face.

Mary burst into laughter, "That was a joke."

_Thank God_. EJ shook off the unwanted image of Mary and her newfound Latin man in a skimpy, red, bikini suit. "Are we taking the children to the beach or the pool?"

"That's up to you, sir."

He smiled, "Beach it is."

"I'll have them ready in the next 30 minutes… will that be enough time?"

"Yes, I should think so." EJ said sipping his coffee.

Mary was indeed a gem, a rarity in his life to find such a loyal woman. Once he'd finished breakfast, he'd call down and have the car readied. A beautiful day at the beach with his children would be just what the doctor ordered!

* * *

**A/N: contains exert from Wynken, Blynken, and Nod by Eugene Fields c. 1889**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Whole Truth**

EJ watched Allie from beneath his dark sunglasses, the little blonde girl was hard at work, happily constructing a grand sandcastle resort, and as usual, her brother stood waiting in the wings to utterly demolish it. Mary had taken Sydney to the water and the two of them were playing in the surf. Both Mary and Sydney were decked out in colorful sarongs, Mary wore a ridiculous wide brimmed straw hat, and Sydney had on a cute little yellow bucket hat with pink seahorses and stars. Johnny stood there watching his sister in a pair of funky board shorts, his long dark curls loose and wild.

Allie had on the same basic outfit as her sister, her little cover-up was solid pink, and her little pink bucket hat had red, yellow, and purple butterflies. He watched her; scarcely able to believe the way things had turned out…

_"What is this?"_

_"I'm sure even you can figure that one out." Kate snapped._

_"I can read, darling, I just don't understand what I'm looking at."_

_He sat down on the arm of the golden-rod sofa in the middle of the DiMera living room. This couldn't really be what he thought it was, no fucking way. Allie…?_

_She sighed heavily, "Well, since you seem so intent on playing dumb, allow me to enlighten you." She grabbed the paper from his hands, "This is a DNA test, EJ."_

_"Yes, I did manage to figure that part out." EJ bit back._

_"Allie's DNA test." Kate barked, "according to it, Allie DiMera's DNA test."_

_"Where did this come from?" He asked bewildered._

_"Look at the date genius," Kate exhaled, "This has been sitting in your father's safe for four years, in this envelope with Sami's name written on it—that's HIS handwriting."_

_"Someone changed the test?" EJ said. _

_"Apparently."_

_"Marlena's test?" EJ blinked, he'd thought for sure Marlena's eagle eye would've prevented tampering—especially since she'd dealt with father directly, she knew his tricks._

_"I really hope this is shock, because I know you aren't really this obtuse." Kate said snidely._

_"You didn't know about this?" EJ asked, looking her square in the face._

_"No." She stiffened, "For once, I had nothing to do with it."_

_He actually believed her when she said it, which surprised him… what should he do? Samantha wasn't just keeping his children from him; she kept the existence of ANOTHER child from him! Un-bloody-believable! Rage boiled through him, after everything they'd been through in the last two years, she dared to keep this from him too? The secrets and lies were just unbearable._

_EJ wasn't sure what to do next, he couldn't even breathe, let alone formulate any kind of plan of attack. God, he was a true DiMera… his first thought led to some kind of plan of attack. When would this vicious cycle of hurt, and revenge, and torment end?_

_"Allie…" He choked, "Allie's my daughter." He gasped, "Who would want to keep Allie from me?"_

_"I can think of several people." Kate said without missing a beat._

_"I knew it." He stood up, "All this time – I knew it! I knew it the moment I held her in my arms, I knew the test had to be wrong, but-"_

_"Yes, well," Kate said, "Congratulate yourself later, EJ, what are you going to do about this now that you know the truth?"_

"Daddy EJ!" Allie's little voice interrupted his memory.

"Yes, love?" He looked at her little face, God eventually he'd have to tell her, how would he do that…?

She shuffled onto his lap, "I… I don't want to go home."

"What?" That surprised him, "Don't worry sweetheart, it will be a while yet?"

She nodded, but didn't move out of his lap.

"Why?" He asked curiously, "Why wouldn't you want to go home?"

"I don't like it there… it's not safe."

EJ could've kissed the child, then he did, softly on her little nose, "Never mind that now, you're here with us, Allie, you're safe with Johnny, and Sydney, and Mary."

"And you?"

"Right." EJ pulled his sunglasses down, "You'll always be safe with me. I promise you." She smiled brightly, his insides tightened as he gazed at Samantha's smile on their daughter. "Go play, darling."

He knew the imposter had scared her, and getting her out of that place had been the best move he'd ever made… if he'd known then what he knew now, he wouldn't have sent her off to that half-wit in China, but at the time it had been the right thing.

What had he been thinking? Going along with father's scam, he most certainly had to have had some kind of severe brain injury. Sure it worked twenty years ago with Tony, but using the same half cooked plot on Mr. Hernandez had to be the worst idea father ever hatched. Why had he gone along with it? Was he so blinded by his ire that he refused to see what it would do to the children?

Truth be told, if he had thought it through in _any_ way, he wouldn't have allowed father to go through with it, and place his children in that situation. But he hadn't, and hindsight as they say is 20/20.

He supposed it didn't matter now.

EJ wondered if his last 'package', his pièce de résistance, had been delivered yet? His last parting shot to the mother of his _three_ children. His special delivery would spell out to her exactly what had happened in the last 24 hours, explain, for the most part, his motives, and hopefully, deliver the message to her, loud and clear, that she'd never see _his_ children, or him—ever again.

* * *

The last few days in Caracas had been the most lighthearted, breath of fresh air EJ had had in the last year, two years… maybe three? Nothing hanging over his head, no looks when he took the children out, no whispering about the big bad DiMera, no plotting, no scheming, just peace and laughter. So nice, in fact, he'd almost forgotten his anger. _Almost_.

He'd received a call from the contractor, which let him know the house was ready for them, and they could move in at any time. He liked Caracas, but honestly he couldn't wait to get them settled into their new home in Leblon, Rio would be an exciting change of pace compared to the dull, small town drift of Salem.

Mary brought the children in from the pool, his still soaking wet monkeys bounded into their room, laughing and talking all at the same time.

"Daddee!" Sydney reached for him.

"Daddy!" Johnny hopped, "I swimmed, I swimmed across the pool alls by myself!"

"Wow!" EJ smiled proudly.

"Me too!" Allie chimed in, "I did it, too!"

"Oh, that's very good Allie!" He pinched her chin lightly, "Guess what, you three, I've got some great news!"

"Weally?"

"Yes, really," EJ said, "The next part of our adventure starts today! How exciting is that!"

"Yay!" They chorused.

"And… we get to go on a helicopter ride!"

"Ahh!" Johnny screamed, "Daddy! Do we for weal?"

"Of course, for real." He laughed.

"Where we going?" Allie asked.

"We're going to a house in Rio de Janeiro, in a beautiful place called Leblon."

"Wio!" Johnny chirped.

"Like Bloo!" Sydney squealed excitedly.

EJ looked to Mary for answers. "There's a little bird movie called "Rio" the kids love, the bird in the movie is named Bleu. He's a blue Macaw, cute movie."

"Ah, I see." He looked back at the children, "So… going there would be alright with you then?"

"Yes! Yay! Yes!" All three of them bounced and screamed.

He'd have to look into some kind of wildlife trip, EJ looked between their little faces, and knew he'd have to produce some kind of wild Brazilian bird or he'd have mutiny on his hands.

"Daddy! Daddy, when are we going in the helichopper?"

"Later this afternoon, we've got to pack up our bags first, do you think you might be able to help Mary out with that?"

Johnny and Allie both nodded, Sydney's head dropped onto his shoulder, and the telltale thumb in mouth and twisting of the hair told him his youngest wouldn't last much longer.

"Good." EJ said, "You help her out, be good helpers, and I'll put Sydney down for her nap… when she wakes up, we'll have lunch, and after lunch… we'll—"

"Yeah, helichopper wide!"

"Or, we could just go in a balloon, if you'd like that better?" EJ smiled.

Johnny's eyes widened, "I don't think that's a good idea, daddy."

"Quite." He chuckled, "Run along now, go with Mary."

He rocked Sydney, her eyes were slits, his poor baby looked so sleepy, but she fought it, desperate to not miss a thing. EJ hummed to her as he rocked her, god he'd missed this _so_ much. The months Samantha and her muppet had kept his little angels away from him had nearly killed him; he'd never be parted from them again, no matter what he had to do to accomplish that, it would be done.

EJ placed Sydney on the bed next to him, and covered her with the crisp white sheet. He drew his laptop near him, and checked his email. A rather interesting email from a company he'd never heard of sat in his inbox. He clicked on the message, and read through the proposal, Apollo Inc. was interested in one of the fictitious items he'd listed on Edward Medici's business profile.

"Interesting…" He mused, and replied as if it were a real business move.

He checked the Salem Spectator website, looking for the days' articles. While the Salem Police Department stood by their stoic, chest-thumping hero, Internal Affairs and the FBI did not. Good, serves him right. Life would become increasingly difficult for Rafael, and his only regret would be that he wasn't witnessing it first hand.

EJ wasn't exactly sure what had been planted on his computer, he just knew it would be incriminating and possibly put Hernandez behind bars for a long time. He had no clue who this Emily person was, and was very keen to know what Samantha knew about it as well… he had no doubt of the truth of that accusation. EJ also had the sneaking suspicion Samantha been left completely in the dark regarding that part of Mr. Perfect's past.

He knew for a fact Rafe had been working for Victor for some time, his father knew also, and EJ couldn't understand why that very handy piece of information had gone unused all this time. Of course, father would have saved it, and blackmailed him with it – ooh, maybe he had? Or maybe he'd arranged some other shady business deal with father, but wouldn't he know about it then?

The soft suckling noise coming from Sydney eased all the tension away, he knew it was probably a bad habit he shouldn't allow, but she only sucked her thumb when she went to sleep, and it was completely adorable! Where was the harm in that?

He snapped the laptop closed, and stretched out next to his little pixie. "I promise you," He whispered, "You will always come first. Nothing is more important to me than the three of you. I promise, daddy will do better. You'll always be my first priority, from now on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: EJ's Wake**

_Salem, Illinois – Two Days After the Arrest_

"Don't you worry Sami, we'll find that son of a bitch and drag him back here by the short hairs."

"Why would he do this?" Sami paced. She didn't really want an answer; she knew the reason… because he was a heartless, ruthless, shameless bastard who didn't care about anyone but himself!

"Really Sami?" Bo made a face at her.

"And Nicole? Really, seriously, she's in on it – after all the crap EJ put _both_ of us through, she's helping him?" She seethed, "That… ho!"

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I know Uncle Bo," She whipped around, "I know."

"Well, not according to her." Bo said, "When's the last time you spoke with EJ?"

Sami thought back and cringed, the last time? Well… that would be the last time she threatened his life, wouldn't it? Perhaps that might not have been the smartest thing to say, she knew even the littlest things set EJ off these days.

She blew out a hard breath, "Why Allie, too?" Sami shrieked, "I mean sure, I can understand why he'd take Johnny and Sydney, if I try really hard I can even understand why the selfish bastard felt he needed to take them, and why he would have left the country. I get that." She slammed both hands down on Bo's desk, "What I don't understand is why he took Lucas' daughter too?"

"I may have the answer to that."

Bo and Sami both turned to the voice in the doorway, Kate stood there, with her blue streaky hair, and her permanent smirk.

"Kate." Bo groaned, "Always a pleasure."

"This was delivered to me, by mistake I believe."

"So?" Sami huffed, "Nobody wants anything from you."

"Oh, I beg to differ Sami," Kate smiled. "This envelope is addressed to you… in EJ's handwriting."

"Sami wait—"

She unceremoniously tore the padded, manila envelope from Kate's hand.

"…Fingerprints."

"What the hell for?" She cocked her head at him, "We already know it's from EJ?"

"Yes, but someone had to deliver it… there could be other prints on there, which could lead us straight to someone working with him."

She watched Kate's face, as it became unreadable, "You know, Kate, you should really cut back on the botox, it's starting to—"

"And," she interrupted, "You should cut back on the plaid, but who am I to judge, you look like a junior farmer planning the next ho-down in Salem."

"Yeah," Sami heard her voice rise, "you'd know all about ho-downs wouldn't you!"

"Alright you two." Bo grumbled.

"Well, I've done my civic duty, you know to find me if you need me." Kate said to Bo. "Sami…" Kate poked, "Instead of the plaid, perhaps you should look into something that goes with prison orange?"

Sami watched Kate turn on her heeled boot, and walk out of Bo's office. "I really hate that woman."

"Whatever." Bo sighed, "Sami, what's in there?"

She flipped the envelope and dumped the contents onto his desk, the letter with her name on it fluttered to the top of the pile. There were thick folded papers, loose papers, one small envelope, and one larger one.

"That's not EJ's handwriting…" She noted, picking up the larger envelope.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She snapped, "It says Sami, not Samantha number one," Sami tore the thing open, retrieving the paper it contained, "and number two-" She felt the blood drain from her face, drain from her entire body as she stared at the paper. Instantly, her body felt numb, and she wasn't quite sure how she still stood there. "It can't be!"

"Sami?"

She blinked at him, "Oh god."

"Sami what is it?" Bo rounded his desk, guiding her to a chair.

"Allie." She gasped, "EJ… she, Allie… she's…"

Bo took the paper from her and read for himself. "Ho-ly shit."

"It's fake… it has to be." Sami's entire body trembled; she did _not_ have _another_ child with that monster!

"Well," Bo cleared his throat, "There's your motive."

Sami yelled, "It's not real, it's fake."

"I don't think so, sweetie."

"What the hell are you talking about, uncle Bo?"

"This is dated 4 years ago, Sami, and…"

"And what?"

"It has your mom's name on it, as the person who performed the test."

"What?"

She couldn't decide if she needed to pass out or throw up, maybe she'd do both. What she really wanted that moment was to talk to her husband, another thing Bo and her father wouldn't let her do. "I need to talk to Rafe."

"Can't do it Sami, he's still in interrogation."

"Uncle Bo… he didn't do… those things."

"I know that Sami and we believe him…" Bo moved closer to her. "We just have a serious problem."

"Which is?"

"We have proof that he did."

She wound up and punched him, hard, and square in the face. Bo tripped back, connecting with his desk. Sami immediately stood up, grabbing for him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry uncle Bo, I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't."

"For fuck sake, Sami!" Bo howled, rubbing his jaw. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry." She cried, "It's just… I don't… god I don't know what happened." She sat down again, sitting on her hands. "I don't know why I did that."

"Look, Sami." He said, "Maybe you should go home and get some rest?"

"How?" She cried, "How exactly am I supposed to do that? My children have been kidnapped by EJ DiMera, and my husband has been arrested for all these…"

"Felonies." Bo offered.

"Not helping." She gritted her teeth, "I just… can't believe this is happening."

She picked up the pile of paperwork EJ sent and sifted through it, the smaller envelope fell out. This one was carefully addressed to her, using her full name in EJ's handwriting. She flipped it around in her hand and lifted the unsealed flap, Sami unfolded the letter and read…

"_Samantha, _

_By now, the children and I have safely been whisked away from the grips of Salem, and you are standing in the Salem Police Department, likely wringing your hands in worry, instead of actively pursuing some course of action, the way the old Samantha Brady would have…"_

Her brows knit together, how did he know that? She looked up suspiciously, looking over her shoulder. And what the hell did he mean by that, 'old Samantha'? She was still Sami Brady! Er… Hernandez.

"_In case you're still wondering, why this has all happened… my darling, I've learned the last of your lies, and I've collected all of my children. At last, there are no more secrets between us, no more lies. It will remain that way; my parting gift to you, Samantha, is the absolute truth… I've taken my children and I will raise them as I see fit – without your spite and malice, without your violence, without out your influence, without your parade of other men, very simply – without you."_

Sami swallowed hard, and continued reading. This unbelievable bastard really took the kids, and intended on never letting her see them again? How exactly was he not a monster?

_"Enclosed you'll find the evidence that fell into my hands just days ago. I never thought you'd be so heartless as to keep another child from me… after everything… how could you pull the same rubbish again? Four years? How could you manage to keep a child from her father for so long? I always knew she was my daughter, I felt it in my heart, in my bones, I knew from the very start. Believe me when I tell you, my love, this stunt is far worse than any bullet, from any gun, you could have shot me with. I said it before, and this time I mean it, I will never forgive you for this. Never._

_"I am their father. No matter who you try to implant into that position, the truth remains, I AM THEIR FATHER, like it or not, and I will be raising MY children._

_"You will never see us again, look all you like, you will never find us. I do hope you're happy with your future convict, seems to be a theme with you, eh? It's what you wanted all along isn't it? Well, my love, I'm gone – we are out of your life forever, and I do hope you understand you've brought this on yourself._

_So long, Samantha…_

_Always, EJ."_

"Oh god!" Her tears smeared the ink on the paper, "He set Rafe up," she blubbered at her uncle. "He's got it all wrong!"

"He's got what wrong, Sami?" Bo Asked, "Does he admit he set him up?"

"No, of course not! But, he thinks I lied again…" She sniffled. "He thinks I kept Allie a secret from him… like I tried to do with Sydney. I hate him, he didn't need to do this."

Bo's jaw tightened. She picked up the thick, folded papers and unwrapped them. She gasped, staring at the order of protection, which would keep her away from her children—legally.

"Sami… we'll fix this." Bo said, "Fine, he got some paid-off DiMera judge to sign off on this, but that doesn't make it legal."

She sunk into the chair. What was she supposed to do now? She'd go after them! But she couldn't, Sami didn't know where to even start looking, and she couldn't leave while Rafe was in jail facing all these trumped up charges. What judge would give her back her children with all this hanging over their heads?

"What do we do?" She whimpered.

"You leave it to me, I've got guys running a trace on all his credit cards, and I've got a warrant for the DiMera jet's flight plan… we'll get something."

It was nice of him to say, but she knew EJ meant to disappear, they wouldn't find him unless he wanted to be found.

"And what do I do about Rafe?"

"Nothing Sami," Bo said, "_You_ don't do anything – he's in enough trouble."

"But, uncle Bo, he didn't do this."

"He did some of it." Bo countered.

Sami snorted inelegantly, "You don't know that… now who's jumping to conclusions."

"The difference between my jumping to conclusions and you doing it, is a little thing we like to call '_evidence_', Sami."

"I don't need evidence to know that Rafe is innocent, he wouldn't have done this. He had nothing to do with Emily's death, he wasn't working for Victor, and he hasn't abused anyone! I would've _known_!"

She bit her tongue… she would have known… just like she would have know she wasn't sleeping with the same man for months on end, just like she would've know she wasn't kissing her husband…

"Sami… I've seen him in interrogations… some of that could be construed as abuse… not to the extent the charges convey, but…" Bo sat in his chair, safe behind his desk, "Forensics found several files of pictures on his computer."

"So."

"This is gonna be hard to hear, Sami." Bo leaned forward, "The pictures are of children."

"So what?" Sami said, "Lots of people have pictures of kids on their computers."

"Yeah, unfortunately they do."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means …these were graphic pictures of children 14 and under performing various …acts, and in various states of dress." Bo cleared his throat, "100's of pictures."

Sami's mouth dropped open; even she couldn't even _try_ to justify that one. She had to talk to Rafe. He was the only one who could tell her he was innocent. He would tell her EJ set this whole thing up, and somehow they'd have to convince Bo and Daddy. She just knew it, Rafe, her Rafe was perfect, upstanding, law-abiding, and the opposite of everything her ex-husband was, she wouldn't rest until he'd been proven innocent.

"And, the Harmony Police Department did re-open the Emily Hudson case, there were too many inconsistencies, and they do believe at least part of that report has been altered."

"Have you ever seen him with Victor?" Sami stiffened, "I mean, at the mansion, or somewhere random?"

If anything, that was the one thing she thought might have been true. He'd been trying to bring down Stefano DiMera, and using his number one rival would have been a good move, but that wasn't what the charges were…

"No." Bo said, "But it's not like the old man and I are on the best of terms."

"Uncle Bo… I need to see my husband."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooo, i'm sure if you've read this far you may be able to tell I have no love lost for ole Rafey... nothing would make me happier than to see Stefano fit him for a pair of cement shoes and drop him in the Salem River... anyway - from this point it only gets worse for him. Cops in prison and whatnot - and i'm not even sorry. **

**;P**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Hits Just Keep Comin'**

Sami flung open the door to interrogation room 2, taken aback to see her numero uno enemy parked across the pristine white table from her handcuffed husband. It felt like a veil of red had been dropped in front of her eyes, and she became like a matador in a bullfight …wait, it was the bull who saw red, wasn't it? Did she just compare herself to bull? That's so not what she meant – but at least she didn't say it out loud.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sami hissed.

"Getting my exclusive." Nicole smiled innocently.

"Sami?" Rafe said, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I… shouldn't…" She narrowed her eyes, "…be here?" She huffed, "I shouldn't be here, but it's okay for the inflatable mattress to be here? Did you really just say that to me?"

"Sami, stop." He said. "It's not what you th-"

Her voice pieced her own ears, "Now you're defending her?"

Sami wanted so badly to smack the pleased smile off Nicole's prematurely wrinkled face! Uncle Bo and her Dad let Nicole in to see her husband, but refused to let _her_ see him? What kinda shit was that? She didn't care what the reason was supposed to be; Nicole practically started this crap with her stupid news report!

"No, I just—"

"Calm down, Sami," Nicole smiled and held up her press-pass, "I'm working here, and you're ruining my exposé, so why don't you just turn your little butt around and wait outside."

"I'm warning you!" Sami seethed.

"Aw, what?" Nicole leaned toward her, "What are ya gonna do, Sami? Shoot me too?"

Sami's jaw snapped shut, the last thing she needed was this hooker broadcasting for all of Salem, er… well… to the rest of Salem, that she shot her ex-husband in the head. This crazy bitch would do it too.

"Get away from my husband."

"Wow, Sami, glad to see you've got your priorities in order." Nicole teased, "Sami, then 'man', then…uh, hmm… who goes after that again?"

"You fucking bitch!" Sami lunged at her, but the guard at the door, who she didn't realize had been standing there the _entire_ time, grabbed her.

"Stop it, Nicole." Rafe growled.

"Oh, that's right—the kids!" Nicole laughed, "Silly me, how could I have forgotten them? I can see how they so easily slip your mind."

"Stop it right now, or this interview is over." Rafe barked.

Nicole laughed heartily, "You think I need you for the interview?" She leaned back in the chair again. "I seem to remember doing my entire broadcast the other night, without you… and man, you getting yours was good for ratings!"

"I'm innocent," He said firmly, "and you'll see that, and you can report that on your little TV show as soon as I'm released."

"Yeah, you're innocent, and I'm the Queen of Sheba." Nicole laughed again. "Honey, you aren't going anywhere… IA, the FBI, and the Salem Police Department aren't gonna let you outta their sight with the mounting evidence they've got on you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he sneered, "And aren't reporters supposed to be objective?"

"Aww, didn't they tell you? Those forensic geeks just swept your computer clean, you're in hot, hot water… you know what they do to cops in prison right?"

"Get out." Sami screeched.

"I mean everyone knows what they do to pedophiles in prison, but being a cop on top of it?" She shook her head. "I think you're going to make a lot of new friends, although with your personality – or lack of… maybe not?"

"Shut up, Nicole."

Sami shrugged out of the Officer's grasp, she moved to stand by Rafe, but the asshole Officer grabbed her again.

"Stand clear of the prisoner, ma'am."

"The prisoner is my husband!"

The Officer held his ground, not giving in to the bat of her eyelashes. Damn it, did that really only work with EJ? Of course, the one feminine weapon she thought she had only worked on the man she didn't want it to work on!

"Listen, kids, it's been fun…" Nicole smiled, standing to leave. "But I've got a date with a geek who's gonna translate this forensic report for me before my broadcast tonight. Ta!"

"Well," Sami grinned saccharine sweet, "Yeah. Don't let the door hit you!"

"Charming, Sami." Nicole turned back, "Oh, if you can – definitely catch my report at 5, you won't wanna miss it!"

She turned and fluttered out the door. Sami took several deep breaths that didn't seem to help at all, and she paced, as far as the stupid Officer would let her, anyway.

"How did that woman get her job back?" Sami huffed, "What the hell is Philip thinking?"

"Sit down, Sami."

"Pfft." She glared at him, "Not in that chair. Who knows what it's crawling with now, no thanks." Sami leaned on the table. "Rafe, please tell me none of this is true… I need you to tell me the truth."

"How can you even ask me that?" Rafe asked, "Don't you have any faith in me? You know I didn't do the things they said, you know it."

"But—"

"I didn't." He declared, but not as convincingly as she would have liked. "I need to get out of here. Sami, EJ could have gone anywhere, and nobody is looking for him!"

"My Uncle Bo is… the FBI are."

"I'm the only one who can find him and you know it."

"My Dad and Uncle Bo are cops too, they're perfectly capable… right now we have to focus on you."

"But Sami, _our_ kids? Johnny, Sydney?"

"They'll be fine." Sami admitted painfully. "The only thing I know for sure about all of this is EJ will not harm any of the children."

"But Allie?"

"Allie will be fine."

"Sami, he's a monster, an animal, none of them are safe with him, and you said it yourself not two days ago!"

"I know—I know what I said." She sighed heavily, "But trust me when I say, he wont harm them."

"Why do you suddenly think everything will be okay? What's changed?"

"Allie." Her voice left her.

"What about her?"

She took a strangled breath, "Allie… is EJ's."

"WHAT? Rafe erupted, "GodDAMNIT, Sami! How could you keep something like that from me? I mean I get why you wouldn't tell that SOB, but ME, your husband – the only man who's ever loved you… I saved you from him, I saved you from yourself, and this is how you repay me? How could you keep that from me?"

"I didn't know?"

He snorted, "Right—"

"I didn't."

"Whatever, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but times up." The Officer said.

"Oh, please, two more minutes… I just can't leave things this way… please." Sami begged.

"One minute. Make it fast."

"I don't wanna hear it Sami, now isn't the time for any more of your lies." Rafe snapped, "EJ's gone, no need to hide these things."

"I'm not lying! Rafe, listen to me—I didn't know about Allie, I swear."

He still looked at her like she had 3 eyes, and had lied to him about it. God, if Rafe had this kind of reaction about it, no wonder EJ had reacted the way he did. Fuck. Did she just empathize with EJ?

"Just go." He said. "Just get out."

"Rafe, I want to help you!" She said, "Please let me."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but time is up."

She blustered at the officer and shoved past him out the door. What the hell was she supposed to do now? This was not happening, this could not be her life. She wondered if Kate knew what was in that package, she had to. Which meant she knew about Allie also… had that skank helped EJ? She'd find out, no more Mrs. Nice-guy! She careened out of the Salem Police Department, and headed toward the DiMera mansion, determined to weasel some information out of that skinny bitch.

* * *

Sami stood in front of the gates of the Mansion, the place she'd once called home, the place she lived relatively happily with EJ. The place she committed the most heinous crime she'd ever committed. She couldn't blame him for hating her, but their kids were a different story, they were innocent, and they belonged with her!

She steeled her nerves, and marched up to the door, knocking briskly. Sami waited for the longest two minutes of her life, until Harold finally opened the door.

"Ms. Brady." Harold said.

"Hernandez." She corrected.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hernandez."

"Where's Kate?"

"I believe she's at the office."

Sami grunted, "And Stefano?"

"Out."

"Damn it, don't people live in this mausoleum?"

"Yes, my dear, they're all at work, these are still business hours you know."

"Pfft." Sami huffed, "Well… what about Mary?" She'd have to know something about it, EJ would have needed help to pull this off, and he would have asked her, the woman had his complete trust.

"I'm afraid…"

"What?" Sami nearly stomped her feet. "Spit it out!"

"I'm afraid she's no longer with us."

"Oh my god." Sami hyperventilated, "He took her with him didn't he?"

"Who?"

"You know who! EJ you idiot, he took Mary with him didn't he!"

"Ah, yes, Master Elvis has left us also."

Sami hoped he was playing with her, because this 'I know nothing' act was unbecoming for the hired help—didn't they know everything that went on in their houses of employment? What a poor gossip…

"Thanks, Harold, thanks for nothing."

Sami thundered down the path, back to her vehicle. She swung the door open with a jerk and slid clumsily into the driver's seat. Fine. She didn't want to talk to that wench anyway, she sort of wanted to talk to Stefano, but not really… he'd just talk in circles at her and not actually tell her anything she didn't already know. That included blaming her for EJ leaving with the children, even though she knew it wasn't her fault, EJ thought it was, so it would still be _her_ fault.

Damn him. "EJ DiMera, you'd better be living it up now… because when I find you, you will be sooo sorry!"

She couldn't go back to the station, Rafe all but kicked her out, he didn't want her help or he didn't think she could help. Her father was busy fending off the FBI and Internal Affairs, and Uncle Bo had spent the last two days 'handling' her…

Sami realized this would be up to her, if anyone could find EJ and get Rafe out of this mess it would be her. She'd just have to go back to doing what she did best, scheming. She tried so hard to become the good, upstanding Brady her family and Rafe wanted her to be, but there was a time and a place, and a need, for the old Sami to come out to play…

She'd find EJ and make him pay, and get all these false charges against Rafe dropped, they'd probably give her a medal or something for bringing EJ down.

Oh, and she'd get the kids back too.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: More Plotting + Scheming**

_Leblon, Rio de Janiero, Brazil_

"Daddy, i don't think i can sleep with Jebus watching me…" Johnny sighed.

EJ looked out the window for the fourth time; one could barely see Christ the Redeemer from Johnny's new bedroom window. They were on the opposite side of Rio, on the other side of Sugarloaf Mountain, how? EJ shook his head, it must have been the helicopter ride, they'd blown past the major sights of Rio in one swoop, and all three children had the same worried reaction to the giant Jesus statue.

What the hell had Samantha and her trained monkey been teaching his children about organized religion?

Or, maybe it was knowing he was right there watching, it would have had the same effect if it were Santa Claus standing there know all the naughty things you'd done that year, right in your face?

"All right, how about this…" EJ relented, there were plenty of other rooms in their new home, "For tonight, we'll just close the blinds and curtains so he can't see you, and tomorrow we'll have you pick another room?"

Johnny considered his option, and agreed, "Alwight."

"Good." EJ walked toward Johnny's bed. "And, you remember where daddy's room is, yeah? You'll always be welcome there, all right?" he leaned over to kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight, Son."

"G'nite, daddy." Johnny said, "I lub you."

"I love you too, very much." EJ smiled emotionally, "…sweet dreams, tiger."

He flipped the nightlight for Johnny and closed the door. EJ leaned against the wall for a moment, steeling himself, and then pushed off it again. He had business to attend to, something very important, which he'd been avoiding all day.

Shortly after they arrived at the house in Leblon, EJ received an official looking envelope that he knew held the key to his future. He held off on opening it for as long as he could, he had to know once and for all – no interference from anyone else.

He slid into the room he planned to make his office, and picked up the envelope from the Brazilian Laboratory and flipped it between his fingers. It had been something he knew he had to do, but it honestly scared his soul right out of him… what would he do if they weren't his? What if they'd all been played for fools? What would he do if Samantha had altered every DNA test?

Sydney was his spitting image, in female form, he was fairly confident about her paternity, but since future prison inmate #442102345 had conducted the test, and he trusted Marlena about as far as he could throw her, he had decided to run his own – just to be sure.

He'd done all three children, just to make sure there were no question, no room for error, and no misunderstandings. Slowly, EJ lifted the flap on the envelope and pulled out the report papers…

He unfolded the documents and scanned over the first page.

Sydney's—Adult male donor "A" (Edward Medici) 99.9% match to child donor "C" (Serena Medici) 9 out of 12 DNA markers match. Tears stung his eyes. Quite literally, Sydney was his mini-me. He knew how remarkable it was to have 9 out of 12 markers. He blew out his first relieved breath since he'd ordered the tests.

EJ flipped to the second page. Johnny's—Adult male donor "A" is a 96.4% match to Child donor "B" (Joseph Medici) 7 out of 12 DNA markers match. The tears rimming his eyes slid down his cheeks, he couldn't even be bothered to wipe them away.

He hesitated, closed his eyes, and flipped to the final page. Allie's – Adult male donor "A" is a 94.8% match to child donor "A" (Angela Medici) 6 out of 12 DNA markers match.

EJ crumbled.

Allie was his. He held the ultimate confirmation in his hands… a Lab that had no connection to Salem or it's inhabitants, no connection to father, or Samantha, or Kate—none of them even knew the test had been performed. No tampering, nothing altered, and no ulterior motives. He let the tears come and actually cried, not just shedding a few tears, he really cried, probably for the first time in his adult life.

He pushed against the window, attempting to try and compose himself. It was really true—really, really true. EJ took a deep gasp of breath, and wiped his face, Allie… he shook his head, Alice Caroline _DiMera_, he's always known.

Rage and anger frothed and bubbled, immediately shooting through his body, from his core to his fingertips. They'd pay, _all_ of them. If they thought he'd gotten his revenge they were sorely mistaken, he was far from finished with these halfwits.

How could he have been so blind? Had he really lost himself that much in the last few years? Jesus, his father had been right, about one thing at least, the woman really had turned him into a brainless twat.

And father… he never dreamed he would keep another massive secret from him, not after the wreckage of the baby-swap with Sydney. Then again, this particular secret had been kept far longer than that. He wondered who knew? Surely all the hypocritical Brady's knew, and father, and Kate… what about Lucas? Either he knew, or Samantha had played him for a chump as well. Although, he _was_ a simpleton… perhaps the entire mess had been over his head to begin with.

He didn't care, he didn't give a shit about that perennial loser, but he was entitled to know the truth. EJ would make it his personal mission to make sure he received the un-tampered information, free and clear of Samantha Brady's lies.

EJ cleared his throat and sat down at his desk, flipping the display of his laptop open. He started the IP blocker program, and logged into his web-based, logging into the fake email account.

He composed a scathing, anonymous, email to Mr. Horton. EJ left out as much tedious information as he could and focused on the facts, he wanted to include a scan of the lab document, but didn't because their fake names were on it, instead he send the original from 4 years ago. So, he sent the email, hoping it would be enough to peak Lucas' interest, infuriate him, and force him to contact Samantha for answers. There had been no statement from him regarding the abduction on the Salem Spectator site, so he assumed dear Samantha hadn't bothered to even contact him about Allie yet.

She'd probably been so focused on Mr. Perfect's presumed innocence; her children were likely a second thought. He rolled his eyes, knowing he was right, if they were still in Salem, the children would be at Caroline's, while she stalked the SPD for answers. How could she even call herself their mother? Caroline saw them more than she did!

He sent a very creative email to Marco, something sure to grab his attention. He also sent an email to Nicole, feeding her the information, and a few more "facts" about Rafael Hernandez.

Then, he logged out. The computer guy he'd spoken with told him to keep it short when using the blocker, and to only use the web-based email since it was only available online, it was virtually untraceable.

EJ stood up, with a desperate need to see his daughter.

He moved down the hall quickly, not slowing down until he reached Allie's door. Slowly, he twisted the knob and propped the door open.

Allie lay curled in a fetal position, wrapped up in her Disney princess sheets, with her shoulder-length blonde locks spread across the Ariel pillow. He didn't want to intrude, so he just stood there in the doorway, but god help him, he wanted to just swoop in, and scoop her into his arms and never let her down.

"Goodnight, angel." He whispered, tearing up again as he realized the name he'd chosen for her _Angela_ meant exactly that—Angel.

He heard Sydney whimper across the hall and quietly closed Allie's door, moving to the younger girl's. She was sitting up in the middle of her bed, streaming tears.

"Daddee…?"

He moved quickly toward her, and scooped her into his strong arms, "Daddy's here, love."

Her head pressed into the crook of his neck, and her arms laced around that. "I dweamed."

"Oh, sweetheart," He whispered, "You had bad dreams? It's alright, daddy's got you…"

He half expected her to tell him Jebus was watching her too… EJ knew tonight might be a little out of the ordinary, all three children were in their own rooms, in a strange house, in a strange place… he thought there might be some issues. And figured at some point they'd all climb into bed with him. He smiled; amused at the thought of all three of them making their way to his room during the night, maybe he should have put them together to start?

EJ carried Sydney with him back to his bedroom, he was exhausted himself, and he'd run such a gauntlet of emotion today. He still seethed anger, but looking at any one of his children brought an instant calm, until he remembered what he'd been through this week, and the rage just swelled up again.

Was this how his life would be? The entire situation kept him in a constant state of flux, constantly hovering somewhere between utter joy, and love, and fierce consuming anger and rage? Who could live like that? There had to be a balance somewhere. Surely that would kill him faster than any bullet Samantha delivered.

Eventually he'd have to let it go… _after_ he got his full revenge, of course.

* * *

EJ woke, not by his alarm clock, as per usual, but from his body being jerked relentlessly up and down. He thought maybe there was an earthquake or something, until he opened his eyes and found his son and both daughters jumping on his bed.

The sight was so hilarious; he couldn't even pretend to be upset.

"Why you little rascal!" EJ said, grabbing Johnny and tickling him mercilessly.

"Oh, daddy no!" Johnny squealed, "Daddy, no, I'n a pee!"

"Not in my bed you're not." EJ laughed, lifting Johnny to the floor, and watching him run to the adjoining restroom.

Both girls had stopped jumping, and were sitting on their knees watching daddy and brother.

"Well… young ladies." EJ leaned back on one elbow. "What would you like to do today?"

While they were young like this, EJ fully intended to spoil his children rotten. The three of them would want for nothing, and he would make sure they knew they could be anything, and do anything they put their minds to.

Neither of the girls suggested anything, of course, why would they? EJ smiled, "I've got a surprise for you… but we have to wait until Johnny gets back."

"Another surprise?" Allie asked wide-eyed.

He nodded, "You do like surprises… don't you Allie?"

"Very much!"

"Well I certainly hope you like this one."

"More surprises?" Johnny yelled, scampering into the room.

"Yes…" EJ smiled, "We've all got to get dressed, and have our breakfasts… and then… we're going to…" EJ paused for effect; the rapt attention of the children thrilled him, "The Rainforest."

All three of them screamed, jumping, once again, up and down on his bed. He only hoped the real thing lived up to the cartoon. He gathered up the children and ushered them through the large house into the kitchen. Along the kitchen and dining area was a long row of floor to ceiling windows, facing the ocean. The house sat up on a hill, secluded by trees and brush, hidden away from the world. Paradise, there was really no other word for it.

Mary hummed, already busy at work in the kitchen. She had the coffee brewed and ready, and was in the process of making eggs and toast for Allie and Johnny. EJ set Sydney in her chair, and Mary brought over her cereal.

"What kina aminals do they got in the WainFowest?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, the usual I suspect," EJ peeked over his coffee cup at the boy, "Lions, and tigers, and bears."

All three children stared at him with quiet, yet instantaneous, fear.

"Daddy's only teasing," He said, "There are Monkeys, and frogs, lizards," he looked at Johnny, "Bugs!" He looked at Allie, "Butterflies." And he looked at Sydney, "And birds… all kinds of beautiful, colorful birds!"

"But no bears?" Johnny asked.

"No, no bears." EJ sighed, "There are some big cats, jaguars, but not where we're going… there are colorful flowers and flowing waterfalls… it'll be wonderful."

"Which one's the jag-u-are?" Allie asked, pronouncing the word with EJ's accent.

EJ grinned, "Spotty guy, looks a bit like a cheetah."

"Oh."

He watched her brow wrinkle up, just like her mother's did when she didn't quite understand something, but didn't want to admit she didn't get it. EJ shook the thoughts of Samantha away, choosing to focus instead on the eventful day he had planned for the children, instead of the train wreck she'd made of all their lives.

"Alright, you bugs, the faster we get the breakfast, the faster we get to our tour of Tijuca National Park."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Blind Rage**

"I got your email, Boss." Marco said, slipping into EJ's new office.

"What email?" He asked as innocently as he could manage.

By the ambivalent look on Marco's face EJ knew his creative little email had the desired effect. He smiled broadly; knowing that sending the message from a husky Brazilian woman called Armelle would get Marco's attention.

"It served its purpose, here you are!" EJ smiled dropped. "Did you have any trouble?"

"Nope."

"How long did you stay and watch them?"

"A few hours," He said, "Then I slipped out just as we arranged. Brady has requested the flight plans for the DiMera jet, and he's put a trace on all the credit cards."

"I anticipated both those moves." EJ said, "The plan for the jet was set for the Ivory Coast."

"Do you think he'll buy that?"

"Why shouldn't he?" EJ shifted, "Outside Salem, the Brady's have no idea where my business interests lie… Africa shouldn't seem so unreasonable, and more importantly, will place him on the other side of the world instead of in my backyard."

"What about the credit cards?"

"If he's looking at EJ DiMera's credit cards," he said, "it's going to be a hard, cold, trail for him. After a few weeks with no activity I expect they'll give up that lead."

Marco nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"You'll resume your regular duties, just because we've left that god-forsaken pit doesn't mean anything's changed… I do think you should prepare for a much faster pace."

He saw Marco's shoulders relax, had he been worried about the next step? Of course, he'd only told Marco the very basics of what they were doing, and he'd gone along with it without question, without opinion. EJ hadn't really given him any indication of where he would go afterwards.

"You never could handle the slow lane."

EJ smiled, "Is Hernandez still in holding at the Salem Police Department?"

"Yes, his arraignment was this morning…" Marco looked at his watch and took it off. "He was denied bail and is actually being brought up on charges." He set his watch to reflect the time change. "They'll be moving him to the correctional facility this afternoon… GP."

EJ tried to stifle the laugher in front of Marco, but he just couldn't, "They're putting him in General Population?"

Marco nodded with a sly smile. "Apparently the judge thought it best to make an example out of him."

"Excellent." EJ sat back in the chair. "I couldn't have planned that any better if I'd done it myself."

"The judge isn't one of our judges?"

EJ shook his head.

"Maybe they found more on his computer than we intended?" Marco suggested.

EJ looked up at him, he hadn't thought of that, "Find out for me, would you?"

"Right away, Boss."

Marco left his office; hopefully he'd come up with something good. He knew the files planted would be bad and they'd appear to go back several years, giving the illusion Hernandez had had this problem for quiet some time.

EJ sidled up to the desk, flipping his laptop display up. He had to check in to the goings on in Salem, he knew Nicole had tried to visit the bastard, and he wondered if she'd been successful in her efforts.

He logged into the news website, and found the day's preview of Nicole's report, he clicked on play…

_"I'm Nicole DiMera with WXIR, the accused pedophile and former detective/special agent, Rafael Hernandez brought up on charges, details of his arraignment were not available at the time of this broadcast, but this reporter has learned the accused has been denied bail and is scheduled to be transferred to Statesville Correctional Facility this afternoon, for more on this story and all the days' events, tune in tonight at 5."_

Statesville was too good for that wanker, but EJ reveled in the fact that he wouldn't be available to jump bail and try and come after them. Samantha was the only wildcard. He half-hoped she did come after him, but it was fleeting—she wouldn't. _His_ Samantha was gone forever, lost in the muck and mire of Salem.

He could hear all three children running down the hall, toward his door. EJ smiled in anticipation, snapping the laptop closed.

"Daddy!" All three of them barged through the doorway. "Daddy!"

EJ got out of his chair and rounded his desk, scooping them all into a little group hug, "There are my bugs."

"Daddy, Mawy said to tell you dinner is weady." Johnny said.

"Ah, wonderful." He smiled, "Have you washed up yet?" They all shook their heads, "Lets do that then, we shant keep Mary waiting."

* * *

Dinner had been pleasant, nothing cooled his heels quite like the sound of the children's laughter. Mary had taken them up to bathe and get ready for bed; he stood in front of the living room windows looking out at the ocean. He'd promised to read them each a bedtime story afterwards, and he fully intended to deliver on that promise.

He returned to his office, sitting heavily in the chair behind his desk with drink in hand. Once again, he opened his laptop and refreshed the URL. He knew the information he'd fed Nicole would be useful, but as he thought about Marco's concern, he became concerned himself… what if they had found more on his computer? What if they had found things their computer hacker hadn't planted.

It was EJ's intent to embarrass and humiliate both Rafael and Samantha, and knew to a certain extent the bastard would do most of his job for him, this had his curiosity peaked.

Nicole's report wasn't available yet, so he checked the articles at the Salem Spectator. The next days edition promised a full run down of the events of the court room, the judge's 'harsh' reprimand and punishment, and of course, the reaction of the good people of Salem.

EJ checked his email, or rather, Edward Medici's email. He scanned through the messages in his inbox surprised to find another reply from Apollo, Inc. He clicked on the message.

The company wanted to start negotiations, work out some kind of contract with his fictitious Medici Enterprises. Basically, Apollo wanted them to finance a project they were working on, and in return, Medici would get 30% of the profits. EJ bit his lip, could he bamboozle a good, honest, fledgling company this way? Really, all he had to do was fund them, he had plenty of resources for that… and yes, he was trying to walk the straight and narrow with his business dealings, but what would it hurt? If he didn't get too involved, it wouldn't harm anyone.

He began a reply, agreeing at least to make contact, and being negotiations. He'd have to find out more about this 'project' and possibly meet the CEO. He wasn't ready to leave the children yet, and he wasn't sure he was ready to really become Edward Medici… but really what choice did he have?

He'd call Marco in a few minutes and have him look into this also. It wasn't so much that the business itself would be an issue, as far as the law was concerned Medici Enterprises was a legitimate business, he'd taken care of all the legal items himself. However, it was more a façade than an actual company at this point, and while he did intent to develop the business, he certainly hadn't counted on it happening so soon.

What did he have to lose? He had to start the business eventually, he requested more information, expressed his interest, and sent the email.

Perfectly timed, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered, "I was just about to ring you."

Marco laughed, "Were you?"

"Yes, I need you to add something to your plate," He said, "I need you to look into a company called Apollo Inc. based out of Chicago."

"Consider it done."

"What have you got for me?" EJ asked.

Marco's voice waivered as he spoke. "I looked into the other thing we talked about, I had to hack into the Salem Police Department's database to find out what they've got on Hernandez, and what he's been charged with."

"And?"

"You might want to sit down for this." Marco's calm voice warned. "Boss… it's not good."

EJ's eyes narrowed automatically, he knew it could only be regarding Hernandez, "Never mind that now, just tell me! What have you found out?"

"Along with the stuff that we had planted… they did find some other things."

"Yes?" EJ said, growing annoyed with the avoidance of his questions.

He heard Marco swallow, "there are pictures… of Allie."

Instant. Murderous. Rage. Immediately, EJ's entire body shook with anger, so angry he couldn't even see straight. He was going to kill that man with his bare hands. No matter what the cost, no matter whether he got caught and his entire plan backfired, Rafael Hernandez would die at his hand.

"They don't go into detail, no description of the photos or anything, Allie was just mentioned by name."

EJ couldn't even speak, he was glad he'd already been sitting because none of his motor skills were working at the moment.

"Boss?" Marco sounded a tad worried.

"I'm here." EJ's voice cracked. "Find out…"

"What?"

"Is Carmine still imprisoned?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright, find out—_exactly_ what the photos are." EJ's said, his voice strangely calm. "And if you find… if he…" he closed his eyes, "if they are like the others… I want you to send Carmine a message, to deliver Rafael a very, clear message from _me_." EJ cleared his throat, "but I don't want him killed, I'll have the pleasure of doing that myself should it turn out to be true."

"Yes, boss."

EJ dropped his phone on his desk, he'd always wondered why that horse's ass had taken such a keen interest in _his_ children, at times it didn't even seem to be Samantha he was actually interested in—but the children. He shook his head, had she let a pedophile into their lives? God, she probably didn't even know, considering she didn't know the first fucking thing about the man's past before he came to Salem. That son of a bitch,

EJ blew out a hard breath, trying to calm down before the children came looking for him for their story. He picked up his glass of scotch, swirling the ice in the glass.

If it were true, it would explain why his little yellow haired angel didn't want to return to that home. He wondered if it would be too traumatizing if he asked her? He didn't even know how to approach this…

Renewed anger assailed him, would knowing Allie was his daughter before now have changed this? And, what about Sydney? Had he only abused Allie or had he gotten his grubby paws on her as well? The next thing he knew, the sound of glass shattering broke through his ire. He looked down at the shattered glass in his hand, and the fresh blood seeping around the parts he still held.

"Daddy?" "Daddee!" Their little voices rushed him. "What happened daddy, you're bleeding?"

"Daddee blood!"

All three children gathered around him, to look at the mess. He'd been so consumed with the rage; he hadn't even heard them come into the office.

"It's alright, loves, Daddy just …broke a glass." He said, desperately trying to calm his nerves for their benefit. "Back up now, darlings, daddy wouldn't like it if you were cut too."

Allie bolted from the room, and Johnny and Sydney watched as EJ picked up the shards, Allie returned with Mary in tow, a clean towel, and the first aid kit.

EJ smiled at her, even though his stomach was in knots, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Allie diligently cleaned his hand of all the blood, "What's next, Mary?"

Mary instructed her, as nurse Allie administered the first aid, in the form of a cute, little, pink and blue Hello Kitty Band-Aid.

He had to know the truth, no matter how painful. At this point it was only the photos, which was bad enough, but he found out that bloody bugger had lain one finger on her perfect little head, he would pray for death, death would seem kind in comparison to what EJ DiMera would do to him.

He'd make sure Samantha learned the truth as well, her punishment would be to carry the weight of guilt that came with knowing _she_ let this man into their lives, she kept this man in their lives. Whatever had happened to their daughter was her fault, and he would never let her forget it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Allie's Big Rio Adventure!**

"How's your ice cream?" EJ asked.

"So yummy!" Allie bopped excitedly in the booth, "It's getting a little melty, though."

EJ smiled, "You'd better hurry before it becomes ice cream soup!"

She giggled, god it was lovely to hear the little girl giggle. He'd left Sydney and Johnny to spend the day with Mary and Marco, so he could spend a little time with Allie. Somehow he figured it would be good to have some one on one time, before he even tried to get her to open up.

He never imagined he'd ever have to have a conversation like this, he didn't even know where to start. EJ wasn't even sure he should try to talk about it with her? Maybe he shouldn't? Maybe he should just let her have a wonderful day, allow her to trust him a bit more… and then worry about the next step?

"So, what would you like to do today? After the ice cream, of course."

"Mmm…" Her little face pinched up as she thought about it.

"Would you like to see the aquarium?"

Her bright blue eyes widened, "Yes!"

"Alright, aquarium it is." He smiled.

A little boy and girl, a little older than Allie, laughing and giggling, and talking to each other, passed by their table. Her little brow scrunched up again, trying hard to work something out.

"What it is, sweetheart?" He asked, licking his own ice cream.

"Everybody here talks funny, but not the same way you talk funny, daddy."

"Yes, well, that's because they speak Portuguese here-" she called him Daddy? Not Daddy EJ, just Daddy!

"Can we learn it? I want to know what they say."

"Of course, love." He said. "It might be a bit of a challenge, do you think you're up for that?"

She nodded. "I can do it!"

"Alright." He smiled, "We'll all learn Portuguese, eh?"

They finished their frosty treats and left Ice Cream Land, without any prompting, she reached up and took his hand.

"So where do we go?" She asked.

"We are going to the Botanical Garden." He looked down at her, "You like flowers too, right?"

"Yes," She smiled, "Very much!"

"Good." He picked her up, "There are flowers everywhere, and monkeys, and toucans, and macaws, so we can take a nice stroll through there, and then go into the aquarium… would you like that?"

He changed his mind; he didn't want to even bring it up. All EJ really wanted to do was spend some time with his little girl, and it was enough for him that she called him daddy, he really didn't want to spoil the day with talk of the wrongs that man had done—Rafael Hernandez had soiled quite enough of his life, he wouldn't get this too.

After a short walk, they arrived at the Botanical Gardens; EJ set Allie back on her feet so she might explore the grounds as she pleased. She ran freely down a white-canopied pathway, with rows of orchids, and wild exotic flowers on either side.

"Sweetheart," He stopped her before she picked the flowers, "darling, we can't pick these flowers, alright?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's Garden." He explained, "These are here for everyone to enjoy… if we picked them all then no one else would see them, eh?"

She nodded, leaning over to smell the bloom instead.

"Good girl." He took her hand again, "Come on," and led her down the path toward the Aquarium.

EJ watched Allie closely as she bounded from tank to tank inspecting all the exotic fish, his thoughts continually drifting back and forth from the punishment he's dole out to Hernandez, and wishing he could tell Samantha personally that "Mr. Perfect" wasn't so perfect. Not that she'd believe him, but the police had all the proof needed.

He knew very little on the subject, but from what read Allie didn't seem to be too affected by it. She hadn't become reclusive, introvert, aggressive, or rebellious. She was shy, but that didn't seem unusual. She didn't act out, or exhibit any kind of off changes of behavior, and she didn't have the sleep disturbances or fear of going to bed. The only real sign of anything had been her request not to go back home, because it wasn't safe there. EJ prayed that meant things hadn't escalated while she had been in that loft.

They toured the Aquarium; Allie was quite taken with all the marine life of South America. She's been particularly taken with the flashy blue and yellow Queen Angelfish, and the giant sea turtles. EJ watched in awe as his little girl stood hypnotized by the swimming school of silver and black striped batfish. He approached the tubular, floor to ceiling, tank and touch Allie softly on the head.

Allie jumped, screaming as she pulled away. It took several seconds for her to realize he'd touched her, not a stranger.

"Daddy…?" Her little voice cracked.

"Of course, sweetheart." EJ kneeled down so he was eyelevel with her.

She started at him for a moment, and then rushed him, wrapping both arms around his neck. So …that was interesting.

"Is everything alright here?" One of the Marine Biologists asked.

"Yes." EJ said, "She was distracted by the fish and Daddy scared her."

The woman looked at him, and then Allie. He stroked her little head with one hand, and kept the other securely around her. By the way Allie gripped him the woman must have decided there wasn't any immediate danger to the child and went about her way.

EJ stood, lifting Allie with him. He walked to the next tank with her, continuing their tour while she quietly calmed down. He moved to several tanks before she finally lifted her head, but kept her death grip on his neck.

"Sweetheart," EJ whispered, "That nice lady over there told me there are sea lions upstairs… would you like to see them?"

She nodded.

"Allie?" EJ asked. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes?"

He nodded, "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

EJ sat down on the row of benches outside the sea lion pool. All the animals were gathered on a rock in the middle of the water, heaped in a pile, napping. She sat down next to him.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Well, you remember how daddy said we were just on holiday?"

"Yes, I membered."

"How …h-how would you feel about staying here? With daddy, and Johnny, and Sydney?" He asked, "…And not… going home?"

She looked up at him.

"And, Mary too?"

EJ smiled, "Yes, and Mary, too."

"I like it very much."

"It would mean not seeing mummy for a while," He lied, she'd never see that woman again, "…and everyone in Salem, not seeing Grandma Caroline, or Grandma Kate, for a long time?" He strategically listed the names, starting with the most trusted. "Or Grandpa, or Chad, Will…?"

She made a face when he got to Will, Allie really thought about that one.

"Or Rafe?"

Literally, her entire little body tightened and her eyes glossed over. It was like an instant protection mechanism, she automatically checked out at the mere mention of the man's name. Death was too good for that bastard; he should live out the rest of his life in utter agony and pain.

"Allie…?" He continued, "What do you think? Would you stay here, in paradise, with Daddy?"

"Yes." She said quietly, "I don't want to go home… I want to say with you, and Johnny, and Sydney, and Mary."

EJ smiled wide at her, she smiled back at him, "Good. That would make me so happy… you know Daddy would do anything for you… and, you never have to worry about anything, or anyone bothering you, or ever being afraid, because I'll always be here… Daddy isn't going anywhere… just one more thing,"

"What?" She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes connected with his.

"You know how I'm Johnny and Sydney's Daddy?"

She nodded.

"Well… I just learned," His voice waivered, was telling her this the right thing? "I'm your Daddy, too."

"I know, Daddy EJ."

"Right," He cleared his throat; maybe explaining it to a 4 year old wasn't the best route? "What I mean is, "I'm not just Daddy EJ… I'm your Daddy."

Her brows knit together, "You're my Daddy… like my Daddy in China?"

"Sort of," EJ said, "But I'm Daddy, which means he's not your Daddy… we just didn't know about it before… do you understand?"

She shook her head, and that was all right with him. He ran his hand over her head, smoothing out her yellow hair, and leaned over, delivering a sweet kiss.

"Well," he said, "What should we do now? What's next on Allie's big adventure?"

"Can we go back to the birds and monkeys?"

"Of course, love."

Her reaction inside the Aquarium only confirmed for him that bloody muppet was guilty of the accusations. To what extent, he still didn't know, but her reaction and the fact that she didn't want to go home set his stomach in knots again.

Who could do something like that to a child? What's more, to a child they claim to love? EJ shook his head – and they called _him_ the sociopath?

The pair made their way, hand in hand, back to the Botanical Gardens, toward the spot of trees where the howler monkey's liked to hang. Along with the monkey's they saw a lot more birds, toucans, scarlet macaws and hyacinth macaws, and his daughter just ate it up.

Today had been all about her, he meant it when he said he'd give her anything she wanted, do anything for her – and he would protect her at any cost. He'd have to wait for Marco to get back to him with the details, he had a feeling if he waited just a bit longer Allie would tell him herself, but he wouldn't push that. The last thing he wanted was to make her more uncomfortable, or to have her think him unsafe.

He couldn't help wondering if her mother knew yet, and what she thought of her Mr. Happily-Ever-After now. EJ hoped she blamed herself, lord knows the woman needed a severe reality check.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Breaking & Entering **

_Salem, Illinois_

Sami peeked in the windows of the patio door; she couldn't see anyone in the rumpus room. She jimmied the lock as quietly as she could, and slipped into the DiMera mansion. While she waited outside in her car, she'd seen Kate leave, but she wasn't sure if Stefano was in or not. It didn't matter to her either, she was going to find something on EJ… he wasn't that careful, he had to have made at least one mistake and she would find it!

As quietly as she could, she moved through the room, and up the stairs. The hallway was dark, and as she passed her old bedroom – every single hair on her body stood on end. A ticker-tape of the night she shot EJ flashed through her mind, first shock at seeing EJ with the gun, and then holding the gun, aiming it, pulling the trigger. She touched the doorknob… she couldn't do it, she stepped away from the room and walked briskly down the hall, as fast as she could away from _that_ room.

She rounded the corner, and stared at EJ's closed bedroom door.

Her hands were shaking as she reached out for EJ's doorknob, she wasn't sure why—he wasn't here! She flung the door open, and stepped into his darkened room. Truth be told, she had no idea what to even look for, but there had to be something.

"Okay EJ, what did you leave me?" She moved toward his bed, pulling the drawer of the nightstand open. Nothing.

She moved to his dresser, and raided the drawers. He'd left random clothes items; of course, he'd just buy whatever he needed once he'd gotten wherever they were going. She opened the closet door, and rummaged through his suits.

The dark gray charcoal suit slipped through her fingers, her hand lingering on the pant leg. These were the best pants he owned, the things they did for his ass! She was shocked he hadn't taken them. She stepped back from the closet, and almost slapped herself, where the hell had _that_ come from?

She moved toward his desk. If there were anything to be found it would have to be in there. She couldn't risk ransacking any other room, just incase the man of the house was home. The last thing she wanted was to deal with him today.

"Come on, EJ, there has to be something?"

She pulled the drawers on the desk; all but the thin middle drawer were unlocked. He'd left nothing in the open drawers; she had to get into the locked one! She didn't have time to find a key, but did find a paperclip that might come in handy. She bent the little silver clip, sliding to the floor so she could pick the lock.

Sami took a deep breath, she was out of practice, but she'd picked hundreds of locks in her day—this should be cake.

After several minutes, and 3 paperclips, Sami had the lock undone. The drawer slid open.

Legal paperwork filled the drawer, EJ, Johnny, and Sydney's passports? "What the hell?"

How could he have left the country without his passport? Oh, d'uh Sami, fake passports. She shook her head; great so no matter where she went, she wouldn't be looking for DiMera… she didn't think he'd be foolish enough to go by Wells… unless he wanted her to find him.

"Jackpot… I think." She whispered.

Sami pulled out three travel brochures, La Paz, Morocco, and Caracas? She didn't even know where Caracas was, and she had to look up where La Paz was. She prayed EJ hadn't taken the kids to Africa. Mr. Trust fund-silver spoon wouldn't have taken their kids to some random 3rd world country… would he? Not that Morocco was really a 3rd world country, but still.

She shoved the travel ads into her purse, and continued her invasion of the drawer. A familiar black velvet box rested in the back of the drawer. Her hands were shaking again, as she reach out and picked it up. She cracked the box open, staring at the glittering ring. EJ really did have exquisite taste. Unwanted feelings swelled within her, memories of his ridiculous-yet utterly romantic proposal brought tears to her eyes.

When she threw the ring back at him, she'd told him he killed everything she'd felt for him, but as per Sami-style, that was a total lie. He didn't kill it, but he hurt her so deeply, and she was so angry.

She _used_ Rafe that night.

As awful as it was to admit it, there was nothing going on there but a desperate attempt to obliterate those feelings for EJ. It hadn't worked. If it had she wouldn't have shot him.

Seeing Rafe with Nicole the night she set the date of their aborted wedding drove her to tell EJ how she felt about him, but she hadn't just made it up, she really did love him. It just allowed her to admit it out loud, and then take it right back. That love pierced her heart at the most inopportune moments, and she'd tried her best to bury it as deep as she could get it. Nothing came out of that love, nothing but hurt and destruction left in their wake, and no matter how much they loved each other, it hadn't been enough… she shot him.

God, EJ must hate her.

She snapped the box closed, and chucked it back into the drawer. Sami had to get this new information back to Uncle Bo, and she'd drive like a bat outta hell to get there!

* * *

"We have to get Rafe out of there now, Uncle Bo."

"That's not gonna happen Sami." Bo sighed, "And these don't mean anything. He could have had them for any purpose."

"So you're not even gonna check them out?"

"No, of course we'll look into it." Bo said, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I need to see my husband."

"You cant."

"What?"

"I said it's not gonna happen."

"Yeah I heard you, but I don't think you heard me." She said shoving the brochures at him again. "I need to see my husband, he'll know what to do with this! That bastard thinks he can just do things without consequences… not while I'm around…"

She ignored the look on Bo's face that reflected the pot/kettle comment. Sami shook the brochures in her hand, but he wouldn't even look at them again.

"We can clear Rafe." She said, "All we have to do is find EJ."

"I think it's gonna take a little more than finding EJ to clear him." Bo scratched his stubble, "You're acting like this indictment is a personal attack on you, Sami."

"EJ set this entire thing up! Of course it's a personal attack!"

"Let me ask you a question and I want the absolute, honest to god truth."

She crossed her fingers behind her back, "Okay."

"When's the last time EJ spent any time with Allie?" Bo asked, "Before taking the kids I mean."

"He hasn't." She said automatically, "Allie is Lucas-" She cleared her throat, "He hasn't spent any time with her since we left that horror show mansion."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Bo sighed.

"What?" Sami looked at him, "What does that mean?"

She didn't like the look on her Uncle Bo's face; he almost looks like he was taking EJ's side on this one? What the hell was happening? Had they slipped into an alternate dimension or something?

"Look if you're not gonna help me on this, I'll do it myself!" She yelled.

"Sami please listen. Sit down…" Bo said, "This is very difficult…" He rubbed his face. "I really don't want to be the one telling you this."

"Telling me what? I don't need to sit down, Uncle Bo; you're not listening to me! We can find him with these!"

"Sami, this is more importan—"

"Nothing is more important than finding EJ and clearing Rafe's name." She knew she was screeching, but she couldn't help it.

She knew she was annoying him. That vein in his forehead throbbed and she knew he was about to lose his patience with her, but she didn't care. He was acting like he didn't wanna help Rafe!

He picked up a stack of photos sitting face down on his desk, "I didn't want to have to do this this way but since you won't listen…"

"Do what?" Sami seethed.

Bo slapped the stack of photos down in front of her. Images of her daughter, standing nervously in her little underwear spread out across the desk.

"W-wha-?" Sami sat down in the chair.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Bo said quietly.

She looked through the photos, Allie in her bedroom, Allie in the living room at the loft, and then it got worse, the kids in the bathtub. It wasn't that unusual to have pictures of your kid's baths, heck her mother had embarrassing photos of her… but these were _different_…

"Ooh…" Sami croaked, she tried to tell Uncle Bo she was gonna be sick, but she couldn't get it out. She picked up the waste paper basket and used it to catch the bile. But throwing up wasn't enough; she couldn't even describe the feelings rioting through her body.

"Sami, sweetie…" Bo continued very softly, "Forensics has these dated and time-stamped, they pulled it from the computer hard drive… the dates start just after Thanksgiving last year… and they continue all the way up until last month."

Tears streamed. "After…" oh god, right after they had their moving wedding in the woods. "After we got married?"

"Looks that way…"

"Oh god," She clapped a hand over her mouth, EJ must have known all along, was it the real reason he took Allie? "…My baby."

"I really thought the DiMera's somehow planted all this stuff." Bo shook his head. "But this is too much—even for EJ."

Sami sobbed, "What do I do? How do I make this better?"

Bo held out a handkerchief to her, Sami took it, but didn't wipe her tears; she deserved to feel them burn down her face. How could she not have seen this? Rafe wouldn't have done this; he was good, and honest! He wasn't abusive.

"I need to see him." She shuddered, knowing that was probably the worst possible idea at the moment, she'd kick him in the balls and probably beat him to death before he got any kind of explanation out… what kind of explanation could he possibly have for this? None that she could see…

"Can't do it."

"Uncle Bo—"

"He's already on his way to Statesville." Bo sat on his desk across from her. "There's more… but maybe I should wait to tell you?"

"Why? Waiting isn't gonna make it any better."

"The DA is exhuming Emily Hudson's body. It would be helpful if you could give me any information you have on her."

"I don't know anything."

"What?"

"I don't know anything… we tried to talk about it once, after her sister Meredith came looking for him, he made an excuse about her… and when I asked him about it, we just got into a fight and he stormed off."

"So you don't know anything about his former fiancée?"

She shook her head, blowing her noes with the hanky. "I never asked again, I didn't want him to just leave."

"Alright, what about Victor?"

"I already told you, I don't know about Victor."

"What do you know, Sami?" Bo asked, "This is your husband, there has to be something?"

What kind of person was she? She couldn't answer simple questions about her husband's past? She burst into tears again, god, what did she know? Nothing! She knew nothing, and with every new thing that came to light that very painful fact became more obvious.

EJ was the key, he was the answer… she had to find him, and she wouldn't rest until she found the son of a bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Befitting Punishments**

_Leblon, Brazil, A Week Later_

"What have you got for me?" EJ asked.

Marco smirked, "Seems our friend has made a few of his own in prison… guess nobody warned him about dropping the soap in the shower?"

EJ grimaced, while it was a more than fitting punishment for the Ape, he did really want any kind of mental picture of it.

With Marco and the computer hacker's help, EJ was able to tunnel into the Salem Police Department's mainframe and take a look at the case file. He had to know, he didn't want to see the pictures, but he had to know exactly what was done to his little girl. Marco showed amazing tact when trying to explain what he'd learned—it actually impressed EJ, he didn't know Marco could be that delicate.

He looked through Bo's files, the Statements, the indictment, the interrogation notes and videos—a video of Nicole's interview, and Samantha bursting through the door he found particularly interesting. Did Samantha not know these were recorded? She'd all but admitted to shooting him in that room, in front of another Police Officer?

Oh, of course she knew. None of them cared that she shot _him_. He remembered now. Rafael's denials were robotic, yet consistent, like he'd rehearsed the answered. He probably had, and Samantha ate it up, he really had her fooled. If only he could reach through the computer and wrap his hands around this mans neck…

At first glance, the pictures actually looked harmless. He was sure his mother had similar photos, but on closer inspection, observing Allie's body language and expression, it became very clear they were not as innocent as they seemed. Tears sprang into his eyes; he tried to blink them away. For comparison, he took a look at some of the other files… EJ's jaw dropped, absolutely taken aback, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it would be like this.

There was only one punishment befitting of pedophiles, castration without anesthetics, and their genitalia shoved down their throat, just before they're executed.

"Boss?"

EJ blinked at him, "Did we plant this?"

"No," Marco said and pointed at two other files, "…We planted these."

EJ rubbed his face with his hand, they were older in those photos, but it was still despicable. He closed the photo files, and went back to the police report. Much to his surprise there was already and incident report in the file from Statesville.

"Aw, seems Mr. Hernandez has already found his way to the prison infirmary?"

"Yeah, did you read the report?" Marco grinned, "Read the inmate statement."

EJ looked up at Marco, should he be worried his employee found such glee in this? He shook his head; anything that happened to this plonker in jail was completely deserved. EJ turned back to the computer, and read the inmate comments. His eyes rolled so hard he gave himself a headache. Rafael went on and on about injustice, of the other inmates, of the guards, being attacked and wrongly accused. He even mentioned EJ by name…

"Can this man do nothing without mentioning me?" EJ balked. "His being attacked and abused in prison has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with him being an asshole!"

"Cops in prison are never pretty."

"Quite, and being accused of the things he's accused of… the man's going to need an anal-rejuvenation every year or so."

Marco attempted to stifle the laughter but just couldn't. "You know, the only way he can actually gain the upper hand in Statesville would be to 'do' the top guy."

"This conversation has taken a rather disturbing turn," EJ cringed.

As he expected, there were no new leads. Bo's last notes were dated the day before, and mentioned an interview with Samantha. He read through the report. Bo stated that he'd informed her of the implication regarding Allie, and she all but flipped out. Good. Something had to snap her out of this fog she lived in, something had to wake her from this perfect-land that just didn't exist. Bo also went on to explain he's asked her several direct questions about Rafe's past, and that she couldn't answer them. EJ shook his head; of course she couldn't answer them, because she knew nothing about the man.

The anger would never dissipate, he'd get his revenge on that slime, but he'd always be angry his daughter had to deal with anything like this, especially at her young age.

"What's next?" Marco asked.

"Find out what Samantha's up to, would you." He instructed, "I don't want any surprises from her. I know she's probably so consumed with proving his assumed innocence, she likely hasn't even paid any mind to her daughter's confusion."

He wanted to think this would open her eyes. He wanted to believe this would bring the old Samantha out of hibernation, but she was so brainwashed, he just wasn't sure it would.

God, did the man omit some kind of hero pheromone that only worked on weak women? For as long as he'd know her, Samantha had never been a weak woman – at least not until her savior entered the picture… EJ stood up, blinking… if he had been doing this to Allie the whole time, what the hell had he done to Samantha?

That was it—it had to be! That would explain it all; Rafael had done something to Samantha as well! Perhaps with him imprisoned whatever it was would work out of her system, and just maybe his Samantha Brady would be back?

"No." He argued internally, "Too much has happened… even if she did come to her senses. It's too late."

He snapped the laptop closed, EJ had enough of Salem for the day, and he had a movie date with three little munchkins.

* * *

EJ let Mary have the night off; she really hadn't had any alone time since they'd arrived in Rio. He told her to enjoy her Samba lessons with a toothy smile; she smacked him lightly and told him to quit teasing her.

The kids were settled in a pile on the sofa, hypnotized by the animated cartoon on the screen, and he tried to fain interest, but he couldn't get him mind off the other things happening at that very moment.

Of course, his thoughts drifted to Samantha. He closed his eyes, remembering a time when they were actually happy… was there even such a time? _Yes_. Just before she found out who he was. Against his will, the memory of the day they met rolled through his mind.

EJ had planned it so perfectly, breaking into their apartment and loosening the nuts holding the showerhead, and then conveniently borrowing the wrench. He's seen pictures of her, but nothing prepared him for the damp, golden vision standing before him. He fell in love with her _instantly_.

He knew everything about her, while she knew nothing of him—the way she looked at him. Instantly, he knew this woman would be his undoing. One look at the creature and he wanted to fall to his knees and thank the heavens… little did he know. Attraction was never their problem; Samantha's stubbornness was the real issue, that and the word DiMera. He'd always wondered what would have happened if she'd never heard that word in connection with him, would they be living the dream as on big happy family on a beach somewhere far away from Salem?

Austin, Lucas, and Rafe would have been a blip, a minor irritation, and they would have been expelled from their lives for good. Actually, now that he really thought about it – there would have been no need for Samantha to even enter the witless protection program, and so that Ape wouldn't have even entered their lives, they would never have been in that position.

God, being a DiMera, simply owning the name, destroyed all of his chances at real, true happiness. Father and his insane plans, his revenge… EJ shook his head, without DiMera, he never would have stepped foot in Salem to begin with. This situation was very much a chicken or the egg type thing. Hell, he might be dead for real by this point, without his beautiful children, because he would've stayed in Monte Carlo and continued racing! He couldn't blame everything on father, no matter how much he wanted to.

Fate brought to Salem, no matter the pretenses.

Sure he'd waltzed into their lives with an underhanded plot, but he meant it every time he told her he loved her. It drove him mad how much he loved that bloody irritating woman. He loved her stupid little games, and he saw through every single denial… but all that changed. Nicole and Rafe ruined all that… they were both to blame, and so were he and Samantha for buying into it.

Sydney climbed over her brother and sister, and dropped onto his chest.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled.

She stretched herself out across him, shifting and squirming until she was comfortable, and then the automatic thumb in mouth and twisting of the hair. His sweet little angel loved him, unconditionally. That's all he really needed wasn't it? The children, his little bugs, would always love and support him. What did he need Samantha for anyway?

He rubbed her little back, and before he knew it she was sleeping peacefully. The twins were huddled up on the sofa next to him, giggling uncontrollably at the cartoon.

"Isn't he so funny daddy?" Johnny laughed.

"Yes," EJ had no idea what he was agreeing too, "He sure is."

It wasn't long before the twins followed Sydney's lead. EJ carried Sydney to her room, and tucked her in; she didn't even stir as he set her down. He stood there, just watching her for a moment, and then turned back toward the den to collect the other two.

Allie's head lay on Johnny's shoulder and his head rested against hers. He smiled, remembering the time they'd been held up in that stupid safe house, and he'd been left alone with them whilst Samantha chased after the other jailbird. Time had passed so quickly, so much had happened… could they ever go back to those simple times?

He picked Johnny up, and carried him to his room, and then came back for Allie. When he got back to the den, she was sitting up on the sofa, blinking tiredly.

"Daddy?"

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled, "Right here."

He held his arms out, and she quickly slipped into them. "Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Sure, love."

EJ held her close, carrying her toward his room. He set her down, and she settled into the wide-open space on the right side of the bed, as he tucked her in. What were the chances he'd have two daddy's girls? Just when he didn't think he could love them any more, his heart swelled full of love.

He settled into his side of the bed, and it wasn't long before Johnny made his way into his room, climbing into bed with he and Allie.

And shortly after that, the whimpering noises coming from Sydney's room had him gliding down the hall to collect her as well… he shook his head, why had he even bothered putting them to bed at all?

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Statesville Penitentiary **

_Salem, Illinois_

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" Sami sighed to the medical doctorate framed on Lexie's wall. "There's nothing wrong with me… I'm just a little tired."

"Sami… I really think you should sit down." Lexie said behind her.

"I'm fine." Sami said, "They shouldn't have bothered you."

"You passed out in the middle of the Police Department, nobody is just gonna let you slip on this one." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I know things must seem impossible right now…"

"No they don't… nothing is impossible! It'll be fine…" She said, knowing the sentence ended with _'once I find EJ'_, but couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud.

"I'd still like to run some tests, just to be sure everything is ok."

"Fine." Sami snapped, "Whatever. Do whatever is gonna get me out of here the fastest."

Lexie could run her stupid tests, ask her a bunch of stupid doctor questions, but it wouldn't change anything. This would be such a waste of time, nothing was wrong with her, she was just tired because she hadn't slept, and had not taken proper care of herself since this mess began two weeks ago. So she was a little crabby, and maybe a little aggressive, but how was she supposed to act? Her husband had been shipped off to prison, and her ex-husband disappeared with her children? As far as she was concerned her behavior seemed normal.

"When did these symptoms start?" She asked, "The fatigue, the anxiety, the confusion?"

"I don't know…" Sami said, "'bout a week, maybe?"

"Is there any chance you might be pregnant?"

Pfft—well, she hadn't been sleeping with _'Sure Shot'_ DiMera so, "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Sami snipped, "Positive." She flinched as Lexie stuck the needle in her arm and drew some blood, "You're enjoying this entirely too much…"

Lexie didn't say anything; she just finished the process, and would take it to the lab herself for a full work up. She must have been crazy to be seen by EJ's sister, of all people, she probably knew everything that damn bastard had been up to, and just stood idly by and let him screw Rafe over.

"I'll be right back, Sami, sit tight alright?"

Sami nodded at her; cursing her for the vampire she was as she rubbed the, now bandaged, needle wound in her arm. Why didn't anyone believe her when she told them she was fine? Seriously, she was fine!

It felt like she'd been sitting there for years, the drone of the awful florescent lights sounded so loud, and the air conditioning clicked and thumped. She was glad Lexie didn't have a clock in her office; she couldn't handle the ticking on top of everything else.

She wasn't completely fine, and she knew it, weird things were happening to her. She'd been so moody, but that seemed normal. She'd been having hallucinations, writing them off as dreams, but they were about EJ, so that seemed like normal.

Sami pushed her body out of the chair; she didn't have time for this crap. She scribbled a note on Lexie's prescription pad, picked up her purse, and sauntered out of the medical office. All she had to do was make it past the nurse's desk without Nurse Maxine seeing her, and she was golden.

Her luck must be changing – Maxine was nowhere in sight, so Sami quietly slipped into the elevator, and hit the down button.

* * *

The drive to Statesville did even less to calm her already frazzled nerves, but she had to see Rafe. She only hoped he would actually see her, she didn't get to see him before they transferred him, and after the Nicole thing he hadn't let her see him. She hoped he would see her now.

Sami slowly approached the reception area. They took her purse and jacket, and made her step through the metal detector. Once they decided she hadn't carried in any contraband, they gave her the visitor's badge, and led her into the visitor's room.

She scanned the row of windows and chairs, and sat in the booth where they told her to sit and wait for her husband. She looked at the telephone hanging next to her, how had it all come down to this? On the verge of tears, she watched as two officers led Rafe into the room.

He looked terrible, and did not look happy to see her. Rafe had cuts and bruises on his face, a gash over one eyebrow. He favored one side, and he limped. Her eyes continued over his form, his knuckles were bloody, so he must have been fighting. That wouldn't help his case any – she learned that with Lucas.

Gingerly, Rafe sat down in the chair, biting his lip as the obvious surge of pain moved through him.

Sami picked up the phone and held it to her ear. Rafe just looked at her for several minutes, and then picked up the phone on his side. She was glad there was Plexiglas between them, he looked like an animal, and goose bumps prickled her skin just looking at him.

"What the hell are ya doin' here, Sami?"

"What?" Sami asked, "I can't visit my husband?"

He rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be here – you don't need to see this, this is no place for you."

"You say that like you think I've never seen the inside of a prison before?" He looked up at her, "be grateful you're not sitting on death row, in solitary."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Had she not told him that part? She could've sworn she had… although she was really vague about her past misdeeds that one time they talked about them.

"I ended up on death row, protecting Lucas—look it's a long story, the point is, I know what you're going through… I can help you through this."

"I really don't think you do." Rafe growled, "And I don't want your help."

"Rafe—"

He leaned closer to the glass, "Do you still believe me?"

"Yes." She hesitated, "but…"

"No!" he barked, "No buts!"

"We have to find EJ." She said, "He's the only one who can clear your name!"

"Good luck with that, I can't do shit from inside these walls."

She bit her lip, "I may have found something…"

"What?"

"I broke into the DiMera Mansion and went through EJ's ro—"

"Jesus, Sami! What the hell is the matter with you?" Rafe yelled.

She couldn't hear what he said, but knew the guard reprimanded him. Sami watched the interaction curiously – how weird? The guard had to know Rafe was a cop, and wrongly accused? Were they giving him trouble too?

Rafe pinched his eyes shut, and lowered his voice, "What did you find?"

"Travel brochures, and their passports… wherever they went, it wasn't as DiMera's."

"Where?" He asked, "The places I mean, for the brochures?"

"Mexico, Morocco, and South America."

She'd looked up that Caracas place on Google, and figured that would have been the most likely place EJ would've went. Just based on the pictures, the temperature, and their legal stipulations.

"He went to Mexico." Rafe snapped immediately.

Sami didn't agree, "I really don't think so."

"What do you know?" He sniffed, "I've done this job for a long time, I know how criminals work."

"Yeah, well," Sami snipped at him, "I know how _EJ_ works—I'm telling you—he didn't go to Mexico."

"Whatever Sami."

"Fine." She relented, "So he went to Mexico… I have to go after him."

"No!" Rafe shouted again, and then immediately dropped his voice, "You can't, leave that to your father and uncle. You shouldn't be gallivanting across the county after that psychopath!"

If she didn't who would? The Salem PD didn't have jurisdiction, and the FBI was too wrapped up in Rafe's case. If she didn't go after EJ herself he could get away!

"But Rafe,"

"No Sami, I'm ordering you – DO NOT go after him!"

"Ordering me?" Her voice raised even higher, "You're ORDERING ME? I don't think so!"

"Sami, I don't have time to do this with you right now."

"This?" Sami questioned, "Talk to me? Try to workout a plan to prove your innocence? Or maybe you like it in there? Hmm? Maybe I should just sit and home and twiddle my fucking thumbs while you rot away behind those bars? Would you like that? Believe me when I tell you, I will NOT sit around and wait for someone else to tell me they can't find EJ. Of course they can't. He doesn't want to be found, the police, the FBI won't find him!"

"Oh, but you can?"

"Damn right I can!" She snapped, "I know how he works, I know that man inside and out."

The look on Rafe's face changed, "You _know_ him? What's the real reason you're going after him Sami? To clear my name, or to be with him?" Rafe huffed, "I bet you're working with him! I bet the two of you set this whole thing up, he takes the kids, and after I get locked up, you run after him? How fucking blind can you be, Sami?"

"That is NOT what's happening! And I really think you're the _last_ person who should be accusing anyone of anything."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I've seen the pictures of ALLIE." She screamed. And she _knew_ the other inmates in the line, and the guards, and their visitors, heard her. She very likely just made things ten times worse for him.

"We're done here." Rafe dropped the phone.

He stood up and walked away from the glass, ordering the guard to take him back to his cell. Sami watched, wiping the hot tears from her cheeks as she watched them drag her husband off. That had really not gone as planned, she thought Rafe would be happy she'd tried to do something on his behalf. How could he be angry with her for trying?

Sami stood up slowly, and avoided the gazes and stares from the others as she made her way out of the visitor's room. Quickly, she shuffled down to the reception area to collect her belongings and check out. As soon as she had her items, she ran out to her car. She jerked the car door open, and poured herself inside, bursting into tears as she closed the door safely behind her.

She rummaged through her purse of a Kleenex, but couldn't find one. Her cell phone showed 3 missed calls, and 2 voicemails. One message was from Uncle Bo, one missed call from Will, and the last from Salem University Hospital—Lexie. She hit the button to listen to the message,

"_Hey Sami, honey, it's Lexie_." God, she sounded condescending, "_I really wish you would have waited, some of the tests came back, and I waiting on others – you're not pregnant, you were right… but there are some other things appearing in your blood work that I'd like to ask you about, so please, when you get this message give me a call back… it's probably nothing… but I just want to be sure."_

Sami didn't even listen to Bo's message; she was so upset, and just couldn't take any more bad news at the moment. She tossed the phone into her purse, and started the car. All she really wanted to do was go home.

When she got back to Salem, Sami was completely on autopilot. She didn't head for the loft; the car automatically roared toward the one place she always felt safe—no matter what. The pub.

She parked, and slipped inside. Grandma Caroline didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, and the back house staff looked really busy. So, Sami helped herself to the room key's hanging above the registrar, and headed upstairs.

Unlocking the door, and stepping into the room had been a huge mistake. She realized instantly she'd grabbed the keys to Arianna's old room… but she didn't want to go back downstairs for the other set. She remembered the last time she spoke with Rafe's late sister, badgering her to keep the secret about shooting EJ, and ultimately causing her death. She hadn't meant for all that to happen, and she couldn't have known Ari would run out into the street… and Rafe told her over and over she shouldn't feel guilty about it, it was EJ's fault, but she'd always know that part wasn't true.

It wasn't EJ's fault. She was covering her own ass, hiding her secret, and Arianna died because of that. EJ had nothing to do with it, he'd done nothing but be her friend… Sami shook her head; look where being EJ's friend had gotten her? She flung herself down on the bed, curling into a fetal position, and finally let herself cry.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: 2 plus 2 equals?**

It was pitch black outside when Sami finally opened her eyes. Her lids were heavy and swollen, and now she just felt numb. She sat up, looking around, and struggling to remember where she was and how she'd gotten there?

Her purse was buzzing, and only moving her arm; she reached for it and drew it closer to her body. She blindly groped for the phone, and withdrew it from her bag. The glow from the screen was blinding. Lexie. _Again_.

God, what did that DiMera want? She could barely move, and she wasn't in any mood to speak with her. Besides… once she could move again, she might decide she felt perfectly fine.

Sami sat there for several minutes; so tired, and almost sure she was still asleep. How weird was that? She'd woken up, and was functioning, but it was like part of her wasn't even there? Then, she remembered where she was, and the ghost of Arianna haunted her thoughts – she had to get out of there before she got wrapped up in that… she was sorry about Ari, but she just didn't have time to delve into the how's and why's of how that whole situation.

She slid to the edge of the bed, and set her feet on the floor. She didn't have time for sleeping; there were things to do! Her legs shook as she stood up, smoothing out her clothing. Her phone buzzed again. Sami turned and looked down at it, checking the caller ID, and this time it was her father… she really didn't have time to get into it with him. She collected her things, straightened the bedspread, and left the room.

Once she got back to her car, she pulled her phone out again. Sami called the bank to check the balance; they had a little bit of money saved. She and Rafe had been saving up the deposit they'd need for a home of their very own. She bit her lip as she listened to the automation tell her they had roughly $20,000 in the savings account. It would very likely be needed for his defense now… but surely it wouldn't take all that?

Despite Rafe's orders, she was going after EJ, and once she found him, they wouldn't need the money for the defense, because EJ would clear his name – so it would all work out in the end.

The waiting, un-played message blinked at her, "Fine." Sami grumbled, and listened to the message.

"_Sami_," Lexie said, "_I'm very concerned with some things that have appeared in your blood work, and I'd like to discuss this in person. It's important. Please, call me back."_

And then, listened to the message from her Uncle Bo. "_Hey Samster, Worried about ya_." Uncle Bo said, "_Got a call from Lexie, she's real concerned that ya haven't called back… and I got a call from the warden at Statesville… you should've told me you were going to see Rafe… maybe I could've arrange a more personal meeting?_" Bo continued, "_Give me a call back when you get this, we need to talk_."

And then, listened to the message her daddy just left her. "_Hey peanut, I know you hate me checkin' up on ya, but I'm doing it anyway. Lexie called me, she'd very worried about you, sweetheart. Give me a call if you need to talk, or you want me to go with you when you talk to Lexie… don't forget we love you, and we're here for you."_

What the hell was this? It felt like some kind of intervention? Did they have no faith in her? She wasn't about to do anything crazy!

_The Next Morning_

Sami got up early, and headed straight for the bank. He had to tap-dance a little bit with the bank manager, explaining why she wanted to withdrawal so much money… why did he care? It wasn't any of his goddamned business! Apparently, her reply satisfied him. She told him she was putting a deposit on a home, which what the money was intended for in the first place, but not actually where it was going…

"Wouldn't you rather move it to the checking? Or maybe just put it in a travellers check? It'll be safer when you go to actually make the deposit."

"No," Sami said, "I'd rather just have the cash – I want to move in today," God, why was this douchebag pestering her? "Cash is the fastest way to do that. No waiting for the check to clear."

"Mrs. Hernan-"

"Brady." She corrected automatically.

Both she and the bank manager blinked, she just corrected her Married name? What did that mean?

She quickly continued her lie, "Look my appointment with the realtor is in 25 minutes, are you telling me I cannot do this? That I cannot withdrawal this money?"

"Absolutely not." He said, "I just thought it might be easier for you."

"Thank you for thinking of me, but really I'd like to do it this way." She smiled, hoping it came off as a sweet smile, and not creepy.

After the bank, Sami went home to the loft. She sat on the sofa and spread the brochures out in front of her; she knew he went to one of these places… how would she narrow down which?

She knew Rafe was wrong; EJ wouldn't have gone to Mexico – that was predictable. And, as much as she liked to think he was a predictable DiMera, he just wasn't. He constantly surprised her, whether he was being romantic and sweet or a coldhearted bastard, he was never predictable.

If she were honest with herself, she would admit, it had been one of the things she really liked about him. No matter what happened with EJ, there was never a dull moment. Unlike her current situation… there were plenty of dull moments.

For a moment, she let herself think about how life could have been, if she chose EJ… there was a moment, after their aborted wedding, where she almost gave in and continued with the ceremony… but then Rafe showed up again out of nowhere, and for some reason she went against those feelings. Why had she done that?

She could've forgiven EJ, she should have.

"NO!" She yelled at herself. "No, you did the right thing. EJ deserved to be humiliated like that."

Humiliated, sure… but shot in head? No. Nothing could justify why she'd done that. She wasn't even sure why she'd done that, and somehow afterwards it seemed all right, somehow she'd managed to shift all the blame to EJ, and kidnapping Sydney… how had she done that? Rafe made everything seem all right, when he agreed to cover it up with her, how had he done that?

It didn't matter now. What's done was done… she couldn't change that. EJ was alive, she hadn't killed him, and she didn't pay for trying to kill him, so in the end it had all worked out, right?

God she was tired. She'd slept for several hours at the pub, and then come straight home, and slept straight through until morning – she was still tired! Maybe her body was still catching up? It had been a while since she'd actually had a decent night sleep.

She needed more, she couldn't make this decision like this… just because he had these brochures didn't mean he was still in either of these places. Initially, he would have gone to one of these places, but it had been two weeks! EJ could have gone anywhere from there… she'd have to go back to EJ's room.

A hard knock bounced off her door, she really wasn't in the mood for company, but got off the sofa to see who was there. Sami blew out a hard breath, and opened the door.

"I thought doctor's stopped making house calls in… like the 50's?"

Lexie looked her squarely in the face, "Well, Sami, if you'd answer you phone calls I wouldn't have to make a house call."

"Touché…" Sami breathed, and with a grand sweep of her arm motioned for her to come in.

"Sami… I'm serious, this is important…" Lexie's voice softened, "I wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't."

"Fine." Sami snipped at her, "Make it fast, I've got plans to make… what is it?"

"Are you taking any prescribed medications?"

"What?" Sami blinked. "What kind of question is that?"

"On the intake form, you didn't list whether or not you were taking any medication, prescribed or over the counter… I need to know."

"NO." Sami said, annoyed. "I'm not taking anything. Not even birth control, if you must know – Rafe and I are trying-" She bit her cheek, "Were… trying."

"Sit down, Sami."

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"There's an interesting cocktail of prescribed drugs, addictive drugs, in your system."

"WHAT?"

"Amphetamines," Lexie started slowly, "Halcion, hydrocodone, and things like dextroamphetamine – Sami this is serious… the mix of uppers and downers has the potential to cause some very serious issues."

"I'm not taking drugs!" Sami yelled. "I'm not!"

"Well… they had to get in your system somehow." Lexie urged, "Most of those are in pill form, but are available in liquid. They could have easily been slipped into anything you've eaten or anything you might have had to drink." Lexie continued, "I've brought you a few tabs of methadone… it should help the withdrawal. But, Sami, I want you to make sure you make all the things you eat or drink yourself… don't let anyone prepare anything for you."

"Are you saying…?" Sami swallowed hard, "Are you saying… someone is drugging me?"

"If you're not taking them yourself." Lexie met her worried gaze, "YES. That's exactly what I mean."

"That's crazy!" Sami balked, "Run your stupid tests again, because they're wrong, they were contaminated or something." She took the little orange bottle from Lexie, "You think I'm being drugged, and you want me to take more drugs?"

"No Sami, The tests weren't contaminated, and they weren't wrong." Lexie said, "I ran them myself."

"Oh yes, I forgot, you're doctor of the year – who never makes mistakes."

"Sami."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Sami-"

"NO – I don't have to listen to this, I'd like you to leave." Sami got up, marched across the room, and flung the door open. "I'm not being drugged."

"You know, this moodiness, the confusion, the fatigue, aggression, paranoia," Lexie stood up, "All evidence to the contrary," She set a pamphlet on the coffee table with the one's she'd gotten from EJ's. "…All symptoms of withdrawal."

"What?"

"When you're ready for help, you know where my office is." She said, "And the door is always open for you." Lexie stepped into the corridor.

"Well…" Sami smiled sweetly, "Your door may be – but mine isn't." She slammed the door closed on her, "The nerve!"

She fluttered around her apartment, looking for her laptop. Then realized the FBI took it, along with Rafe's.

"Fuck." She needed that… hmm; maybe she should have asked to borrow Lexie's before she kicked her out? Oh well, she'd just buy a new one… she didn't need much, just something to connect her to the internet, allow her to research and order the plane tickets, and collect her evidence on EJ.

She stared at the brochure Lexie left, no way… the only other person who brought her food or drink was Rafe, and that was just not possible.

Too many things were just out of whack! Seriously, could they accuse Rafe of any more crimes? Although… Lexie didn't actually "accuse" anyone of anything… was she being unreasonable to not even listen to the unsolicited doctorly advice? Why would Rafe drug her?

She didn't have time for this; she had things she had to pick up before she left. When she bought the new laptop, she'd look up those drugs Lexie mentioned, and then she'd be able to prove her wrong! She'd prove all of them wrong! EJ was responsible for all of this, and she would do her damnedest to prove it! She'd save him this time, she'd save Rafe, and then they could just go back to the way things were before – except EJ would be the one in prison, not Rafe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Shades of Samantha**

_Leblon, Brazil_

EJ shook his head, watching the video of Samantha ripping through his bedroom. Installing those security cameras had indeed been a wonderful investment. Samantha looked determined, and he couldn't help but smile watching her. Even the tiniest spark of recognition, of the old Samantha returning, warmed the icicles on his blackened heart. She'd been to the mansion twice in as many days. While he guessed she'd come to look for clues, he couldn't help wondering if there were another reason?

Marco learned of Samantha's visit to the hospital, and EJ asked him to gather whatever details he could. His sister's records and email had been surprisingly easy to get into; he didn't even need to call the computer hacker.

He read through Lexie's notes, and through the results of the blood tests performed. Lexie's personal notes about the findings disturbed him, that pig had been drugging her? The notes about Samantha's aggressive reaction didn't surprise him in the least. At least there was now some kind of explanation for Samantha's behavior, but it seemed it still hadn't sunk thru the rebar yet.

"Blighter." EJ breathed, another swell of anger overtook him, and his entire body shook with Rage – how long had that bloody, buggary, horses arse been poisoning her? "The whole time – obviously!" He groaned at the laptop, "The entire fucking time!"

He stood up, and paced, trying to work some of the renewed anger out of his system, before he blew his stack. EJ wondered if any of the drugs were suggestive? All that Arse would have had to do was tell her something over and over to reinforce the belief, and she would've carried it out under the influence of his drug cocktail.

"Great." He growled, "Wonderful…" That explained how Samantha wouldn't have known about anything happening with their daughter. He would bet every cent he had, that Rafe kept her drugged and sedated as a way to control her, and it had worked! It would allow him to go on his disgusting way, keep her away from him, and contain her magnificence in to a neat little package – except things with Samantha were never neat. Even drugged the woman had to be wrangled, which, unfortunately, was one of the things he adored.

EJ laughed, he would have had to drug her – Rafe wouldn't have been able to manage her otherwise! Samantha was far too headstrong, and opinionated for Rafael. Far too independent, and intelligent… this explained so much! Of course, that didn't let her off the hook in any way, she'd still committed a heinous crime against his person – but at least there was actually some kind of reason. It wasn't out of pure hatred for him, at least…

He wondered if Rafe knew she'd broken into the DiMera Mansion twice now? Shades of his Samantha appeared before his eyes, but she still had a long way to go! And, from the sound of Lexie's notes, it would be a long, hard route. Part of him wished he could be there for her, the sentimental part of him, and the other part of him was glad she suffered, he never wanted the woman to know a moments peace without him in her life. Selfish? Perhaps… but damn it, the bloody woman shot him in the head – and he'd handled it rather well.

So, that was a bold-faced lie, but there wasn't anyone there to call him out on it, why should he care if he handled it well or not? He wouldn't see the aggravating woman again, why did he even bother checking up on her? Even if he were there to help, or offered to help, she'd only be cruel and spiteful toward him.

EJ cursed the part of him that still loved this woman, they'd hurt each other so much… they hurt each other – this was not one sided as saint Samantha liked to pretend, she had been as guilty as he! Of course, he wore the DiMera name, so naturally everything defaulted to him.

The feelings he'd tried so hard to bury kept pricking their way to the surface, and it had all become a volley of loving her and hating her and they weren't even on the same fucking continent!

He'd never be free of her, and he knew that. If he had truly wanted freedom he would have to deal with these feelings, and he just couldn't, staying angry with her had been so much easier.

EJ pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, this would make him crazy, and it was time to stop. Samantha would just have to deal with this one on her own; he had much bigger, hairier fish to fry.

He turned back to the laptop, and closed the incriminating video of Samantha's breaking and entering. She'd gotten so good at breaking and entering; in another life he might have been proud. He shook her out of his thoughts again, and focused on his email. There were two messages from Apollo Inc. that drew his interest.

Scanning through the first one, he read nothing more than a proposal letter from a well-trained secretary. Basically, detailing their interest in him and what they wanted, but careful not to tip their hand too much. And, the second email had been sent directly from the CEO, who had carefully avoided introducing himself? Never in his entire business career had he seen such a thing – most CEO repeatedly told you their name, ensuring you wouldn't forget it, but this? The letter was all business, and signed with a simple, "looking forward to doing business with you, K".

He couldn't help it, there was something so familiar about the wording of the letter, and EJ was compelled to respond.

And, indeed, found himself agreeing to set up a meeting, and even agreeing to meet the CEO half way. He'd been in the middle of composing his reply when Sydney's soft whimpering echoed down the hallway. EJ stopped typing and turned his head toward her soft noises.

"Daddee…"

This started to worry him, EJ rose from the chair. A child having nightmares could be a completely normal thing every now and then, but this had become a nightly ritual. He hoped it hadn't been his doing… who was he kidding, of course it was! He ripped the child from her mother – twice now.

"Daddee."

He made his way down the hall to his youngest daughter's room. Of course, her mother had also ripped her from her father – who she'd been with since she was born. She hardly knew Samantha, but as he knew all to well, it was easy to develop a quick attachment to the woman. They were both to blame… the poor dear probably lived in a state of constant, utter confusion. That would stop, he'd make sure of it.

EJ opened her door, and looked at her sitting up in the middle of her bed, wiping the tears from her little cheeks.

"Hey sweetheart," He cooed softly, "Come here… daddy's here."

He crouched next to the bed, and she scooted quickly into his arms. Sydney pressed her head into the scoop of his neck, gripped his tie with one hand, and stuck the other in her mouth.

"It's alright, my darling." He rubbed her back.

"Bad man."

"Who's bad?"

"He's bad, bad man." Sydney sucked her thumb harder, "bad man get me."

"No my love," EJ cooed, "Daddy will protect you, always."

He didn't want to think it… but the thought wriggled into his brain anyway. If that bloody muppet harmed his two year old also, he would slit his fucking throat and leave him to bleed out on the dingy prison floor. He stood, and focused on his breathing to calm himself down, at the moment, Sydney was more important than planning the brutal evisceration and murder of Rafael Hernandez.

Sydney was so young, he'd probably never know. Neither the Salem Police nor the FBI found anything regarding her in the evidence catalogue, so the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

He carried Sydney back to his office with him; she squirmed against him, and promptly fell asleep again, in less than 5 minutes.

EJ shifted her to one side, so he could continue his email. He changed the dates on the email he'd just composed. He explained he had some very important business, a very important business trip, but after that he would be happy to meet with the mysterious "K" person, even going as far as suggesting they meet in the islands. Aruba was wonderful this time of year. He wouldn't have them come here; no one would ever know where he was, if he could help it.

After sending the email, he went about researching the ins and outs of Statesville Penitentiary. He knew there were several inmates willing to help him, if he threw his DiMera around a bit, and there were more than a few guards.

He looked up, as a light knock clashed against his office door, he whispered, "Yes?"

"Hey Boss," Marco popped his head into the room.

"Marco," He said, motioning to his sleeping child, "Come in…"

He stepped into the room, "Well, she refused Dr. Carver's help."

"Of course she did," EJ scoffed, "She and Alexandra aren't friends, why would she listen? Samantha is the Queen of Denial… she'll have to come to the realization all on her own, and as usual she's chosen the more difficult path."

"She'll be wanting more than that methadone, that's for sure."

"What was he giving her?"

"A bunch of upper and downers," Marco pulled a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket, "And, I'll tell ya it wasn't just the pills she was worried about."

"No?" EJ rolled his eyes, "Of course, there's more…"

"GHB, and traces of Ketamine."

"Lovely." He had an instant headache, but then thinking of Samantha always induced that reaction. Why had he given her so many different things? "I suppose it would be more difficult to pinpoint symptoms if she had caught on? She probably doesn't even know."

"Doubtful." Marco agreed.

"I need you to do something for me." EJ said, "Something else, you and Mary are the only people I trust."

"I know." He said, completely seriously. "Anything you need."

"I need you to stay with the children, and Mary." He said, "I know you'll guard them with your life, and I need to know they're safe."

"You sound like you're leaving or something?"

"Yes." EJ looked at him, "First… I'm going to pay a little visit to Statesville, I'm in the middle of arranging things now, and then I've got a business meeting in the islands."

"You're going… to Statesville?" Marco blinked, "Yourself?"

EJ looked down at Sydney nestled in his arms, and nodded, "I have to know… and one way or another I will get the truth out of him." He looked up at Marco, "You know, when we set this up, I never imagined we'd come to this point… that anything he'd been accused of would actually be truthful." EJ smiled grimly, "Except for Victor, I knew that for certain."

"And Mr. K ain't liftin' a finger to help him out."

"Good." EJ scoffed, "Why should he? His name, his precious reputation, is now connected with the likes of a pedophile. Victor is an astute businessman, he'd distance himself and Titan immediately, just to save face with Titan's stock holders."

"You mean your father?"

EJ chuckled, "Ah, yes… he does hold 49%, doesn't he?"

Honestly he hadn't even thought about father, these were his grandchildren… he wasn't likely to sit back and let the law handle this one any more than he would.

He gave Marco a list of 'to do's' before EJ left, he would go the day after tomorrow, because he couldn't leave without explaining his disappearance to the children. He'd tell them daddy had a very important business trip, which was mostly true.

It would be too risky to contact Carmine, or one of the prison guards himself… so he'd probably end up surprising them. He'd have to get his hands on a uniform and borrow someone's credentials. He'd have to arrange the travel of Edward Medici; he could afford the risk of using the jet. He'd also have to arrange the procurement of some prison style weapons; anything he did had to look like it came from inside those prison walls. Hell, Dahmer and DeSalvo were both beaten and stabbed to death by inmates who were never apprehended, no reason Rafael couldn't join that list. In his eyes pedophilia was almost worse than serial murder and eating people, so this should be fairly simple!

In the morning he'd have breakfast with the children, and then spend the whole day with them. He'd explain his business trip, and promise surprises upon his return to keep them from asking too many questions. He'd visit Statesville, hop over to Aruba for the business meeting, and be back before they even missed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Gonna get Medieval**

_Statesville Penitentiary_

All the arrangements had been made, and he was right, throwing the DiMera around had indeed gotten him exactly what he wanted. Maybe it was underhanded, maybe not, but it was necessary. Walking straight into the General Population, and pulling Hernandez out of his cell through the narrow bars wasn't exactly an option, so he did what he had to do.

He got word to Carmine, as planned, and as expected, the large, burly inmate had been more than willing to help him. Carmine had even gone as far as recruiting two of his boys. There were three guards on the DiMera payroll assigned to Rafe's block, and they'd very conveniently placed him in solitary confinement for no reason at all, waiting EJ's unannounced arrival.

Even though he stood on the outskirts of Salem, he worried someone might drive by and recognize him while he waited. EJ pulled his baseball cap down, hiding his face as the white prison van approached. This was risky, he knew that, but if he were to get caught at least he knew the children were safe. He almost laughed; he could clearly picture the looks on the faces of the Brady brother's learning he'd been caught there, and then would come the disappointment that they hadn't gotten to him themselves.

Solitary was exactly what that animal deserved, no books, no blankets, no lights, just a 23 hour lockdown in a pitch black hole.

The van stopped in front of him, the side door slid open, and wordlessly EJ climbed inside. In the back he found a starched, navy, guard's shirt, complete with identification and patches. EJ snapped his hands into a pair of latex gloves, and picked up the prison-made shank, inspecting it. The weapon was nothing more than a plastic toothbrush with the end sharpened to a point. He knew what they did with it, the instrument wasn't enough to cause any real damage, but these felons made it count. They'd stab in a circular motion, creating a hole, and just go to work on their intended target. Did he even have it in him to do this? Next to the shirt, he found the heavy tool belt with mace, handcuffs, a Taser, and a baton. He picked up a thick, length of rope, and twisted it around his hand.

He didn't like the feelings swirling around in him, could he live with himself if he killed a man? He tried before, but John Black had been a completely different situation, and he didn't _want_ to kill him, he'd been ordered to do it – that was the difference. What would happen if the children ever learned of it? Regardless of why, he didn't imagine it would make them proud. EJ had only come for one thing. The truth. And, he would get it, one way or another, if Mr. Hernandez ended up fatally injured in that process it really couldn't be helped.

The van jerked to a stop in front of the high voltage fencing, the driver reached out and swiped his card into the machine, and the gates automatically slid open. His heart thumped in his chest as the exterior of the imposing building came into view, the van moved around the back to a service entrance, where another employee would be waiting. The four corners of the building had parapet-looking towers and guards with semi-automatic weaponry. EJ had to carefully avoid the 'screws'; he'd heard the actual guards were worse than the criminals.

A man named Antonio, Carmine's 'friend', led him through the prison complex, and inside, through the prison kitchen.

"The screws put him in solitary." Antonio said, "He's been in there all day, unlikely to be in a good mood."

EJ nodded, and Antonio pushed the doors that led to Gen Pop open.

The smell almost knocked him over, it just smelled like sweat, and shit, and wet dog hair. Antonio handed him a set of skeleton-looking keys and a heavy flashlight, a black canvas bag, a syringe filled with god knows what, and then pointed to one of the doors.

He would stand guard there, while EJ collected Hernandez, he hoped this would go smoothly and the bloody wanker wouldn't cause a ruckus. The syringe and keys were in one hand, and the police baton in the other. The keys rattled in his hand as it shook, he pushed the key into the lock and turned it over, and slowly pushed open the heavy door.

"What the hell?" Rafe said with the grog of sleep in his voice, covering his eyes from the light, and getting to his feet. "What's going on?"

He tightened his grip on the baton. "Time to go, sunshine."

"DiMera!" Rafe lunged.

EJ swung, and connected with the side of Rafe's head, near his ear. Rafe dropped, and EJ bit the plastic cap off the end of the needle, and plunged it into Rafe's flabby backside. He struggled for a moment, and then succumbed to the drug. He let out the breath he'd been holding, and stood. He stood, backing out of the room, and collided with another large form.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, until he realized Carmine had finally joined them.

"Didn't think I'd let ya have all the fun now did ya?"

"Course not." EJ whispered, "I just didn't expect to see you here… I assumed your lovely face would be joining us in the boiler room."

"Ya know what happens when you assume, don't cha?"

"Right." EJ grunted, "Shall we?"

Carmine picked Rafe up by the scruff, quite literally dragging him through the corridors, down a narrow set of stairs, and back toward their neatly concealed torture chamber.

* * *

EJ handcuffed Rafe's unconscious body to a chair, then tied the length of rope into a slipknot, and placed it loosely over his head. The end of the rope would be in easy reach, and if the fucking bastard kicked off again, he'd easily be silenced.

"Ya like those cuffs?" Antonio asked, "Double lock, nickel plated. Ain't no way he's getting out of 'em."

"Nicked them from a guard, eh?" EJ smiled.

Carmine picked up the shank, inspecting it. "They did really good with this, it nice and sharp."

"Well, should Mr. Hernandez refuse to answer my questions, I'm sure that little thing will make a fairly good argument as to why he should talk."

"If he thought his life was hard before tonight, he's gonna really be in for it." Carmine said, EJ looked at him questioningly, and picked up the stun gun. Carmine continued with no further prompting. "Seems the Aryan Brotherhood has taken quite a shine to you're friend here."

"He's their woman." Antonio offered.

EJ grimaced, he knew people did things in prison they never would even have considered doing on the outside, and it had less to do with satisfying a need, and more to do with survival. With the skinheads it was about power, asserting control, but with this situation he as sure it had more to do with the crimes and his previous employment. Those beasts probably reveled in the knowledge; they had their very own fuckpig, as Carmine had so indelicately put it during their last conversation.

Rafe stirred, lolling his head to the other shoulder.

"Rise n' shine, love." EJ mocked.

He moved in front of Rafe, looping the strap of the stun gun around his wrist, and tightening his grip on the base. He flipped the safety, and pressed the trigger. The little silver sprockets lit up with an arc of blue green electricity, humming and crackling. EJ looked at Rafe, now fully awake.

"Do you see that?" EJ said pressing the trigger again, "…300,000 volts of electricity."

"You're not gonna get away with this, you fucking coward."

EJ laughed humorlessly, "Yes, _I'm_ the coward. Tell me… was my daughter a coward when you stripped her down to her little princess panties and posed her for your own twisted enjoyment?"

Rafe struggled against the handcuffs; he must have immediately assumed EJ intended to kill him. The chair skidded across the cement floor, until Carmine moved behind it, and added his body weight.

"And Samantha," EJ pressed the trigger again, and moved toward Rafe, taunting him. "Was she a coward when you kept her pumped so full of drugs she became another person? Unrecognizable to the people that love her?"

"You don't love her," Rafe spat, "Sociopaths are incapable of love."

"Actually," EJ corrected, "Empathy is the term you're looking for. Sociopaths are incapable of empathy – they love, in fact it's one of the driving forces for some of them. I'll be honest, Rafael," He moved the stun gun an inch from the man's cheek, "your situation… inspires _no_ empathy."

Rafe shut his mouth, focusing on the arc of electricity dangerously close to his face.

"I only want one thing from you." EJ said.

"You won't get away with this, DiMera – you're not good enough to get away with killing a Cop."

"Pedophile." He corrected again, "Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to slit your fucking throat, and leave you here to die in the filth alone. Nothing." EJ made his face as menacing as he could manage, his blood boiled, and the fact that Rafe hadn't denied his accusations only enraged him further, but he would stay in control of this, "But _I_ have no intention of killing you… I can't speak for anyone else. From what I understand, just living has taken quite the turn for you… it might be satisfying enough to just let you live."

"What do you want?" Rafe asked.

"The truth."

Rafe snorted, "That's rich coming from a DiMera."

"I want to know who sent you to Salem. I want to know what your real intention was, and why? I want to know the entire story – all of it from the beginning."

"Tough."

"I don't think it's unreasonable," EJ mused, "You managed to decimate my life, every single aspect of it. My wife, my children, my business, my reputation – and damn near my life. You don't really think I ever believed Samantha would pull that trigger all on her own, now did you?"

"Samantha," Rafe mocked, "was the easy part – itching to get away from you and that freak show you call a family."

"Who sent you to Salem?"

Rafe smugly pressed his lips into a thin line, and narrowed his eyes.

"Really," He'd had enough, this bloody wanker had lied to everyone, from the moment he stepped into town and he had the audacity to speak to him this way? "This is not the time to be smug." EJ jerked the hand with the lit up stun gun, connecting just under his jaw chin. He watched as Rafe's bound body shook with 300,000 volts of electricity, and had to force himself to draw back before he did any serious damage.

The smug look was gone for the moment, as the aftershocks rattled through his system.

"I'll ask again…" Rafe looked away from him, refusing to answer. "Carmine… it would seem our little jailbird needs a bit more convincing, would you be so kind?"

Carmine crack all his knuckles with one movement, "would be my pleasure."

He rounded the chair, and swiftly jabbed Rafe in the gut, just under his ribcage. EJ stood back as Rafe gasped in pain, and Carmine worked him over. Antonio stood lookout by the door; EJ watched a punch after punch connected with the piece of shit bound to the chair, and him unable to fight back.

"Ooh…" Antonio howled after a particularly painful looking punch. "That had to hurt."

"That's enough." EJ said, "We still want him to talk."

The big lug stepped back, shaking his body out, rolling his shoulders, and jerking his head from side to side. Rafe spat out blood, struggling to keep up his tough guy façade.

EJ stepped behind him, taking the length of rope in his hand, and twisting his fingers around it. "Now," He leaned down, close to Rafael, "You're going to tell me what really happened the night Samantha shot me AND you're going to tell me what you've been doing to my daughters."

"No." Rafe grunted, "I don't have to tell you shit."

He yanked the rope hard, tightening the slipknot around Rafe's neck, which made him immediately begin to choke. "I think you will… and," he jerked hard again, and released, "you won't leave anything out… we've got plenty of time, and I'll get it all out of you one way or another."


End file.
